Insanity
by Ellie-ellie
Summary: roxas is 19 and working at an asylum. it looks like there is going to be a lot more insanity there then he ever imagined : ROXASNAMINÉ
1. Special Case

**Insanity**

**This story won't be to happy**

**I'm warning you now**

**I'm not saying it'll be a tear jerker**

**But it might**

**You never know**

**Depends on what kind of mood I'm in…**

**P.S.- I do not own KH**

**Special Case**

"This is going to be one of your toughest patients." A man in a long white coat said to a blonde boy. Hardly a boy though, the male was 19 years old and was going to become an intern at the asylum. He had always been drawn to this area of study since…oh who knows how long.

"What shall make her so difficult Sir?" The spiky blonde haired boy asked.

"Well she's a 'special' case. Therefore you'll have to spend more time with her. Talk to her, listen to her, help her if she asks for help…Just look at her bio."

The blonde boy looked down at the Bio, what he saw would surprise him.

_Name: Namine_

_Age: 17_

_Been here: 4 years_

_Disorder: Unnamed- still being studied_

_Description of Problem: At the age of 13, Namine's mind stopped maturing. Not much is known about her disorder so we don't know whether or not it will gain any more years._

_Family: None_

"Sir." Roxas said once reading the short report, "She's not insane, she's just mentally challenged. Why is she in an asylum?"

"You'll find out once you start talking to her." The man stated simply. They both looked in through the one-way glass window. There inside was a pale girl coloring on a sketchbook. The only thing that had the slightest bit of color in the room was her drawings which were hung up all over the padded walls.

"Now onto the next patient; this one…"

The spiky blonde haired boy followed the doctor, taking one last look at the girl in the room. As if on cue, the girl looked up into what to her seemed to be a mirror. She had bright blue eyes that stood out against her pale skin; she must not have gotten any sun in forever. Of course how could she? She had no family to take her out every now and then. She looked back down towards her drawing, her bright blonde hair hanging down in her face.

"Roxas are you listening to me?" The man asked when the reached the next one-way glass window.

"Yes Sir." He replied, breaking out of his thought.

"Ok then now…"

Roxas looked through the window towards the next patient, his mind still wandering on the last one though. It's just he felt so…bad for her.

"Ok and that shall be all Roxas. You'll start working with the patients tomorrow." The man said once he had finished his last walkthrough.

"O…ok." Roxas stuttered, realizing he had dazed out again, "Thankyou for giving me the chance Sir."

"You're welcome. Now scurry off, I have more interns to take care of."

Roxas just gave the man a slight bow before dashing out of all white building. He couldn't wait till tomorrow.

**-----**

**woohoo! First chapter done!**

**And the shortest chapter I think I've ever written!**

**Yippee for shortness!**

**Haha **

**Well anyways please Review if you like it and think I should continue on!**


	2. First Day with the Patient

**Insanity**

**Sorry for the first chapter being so short**

**I'll try to make this one better :)**

**Oh and I just realized how much it would suck to be stuck at 13…forever**

**Being stuck in one of the most confusing years of your life….-sigh-**

**Also one of Roxas's patients might be of some importance to the story….**

**So make sure you pay attention to the TINYEST details…**

**Not saying that there are any in this chapter…but there will probably be some later on…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own KH...the end**

**First Day with the Patient**

Roxas walked outside of his door, making sure to lock it before he left. Today was going to be his first day as an intern, and supposedly the hardest. Cloud, or as Roxas called him, Sir, told him that it sometime took a while for the patients to get used to a new comer.

Roxas didn't mind being challenged though. He was 19, and this is the path he wanted to do. Did he really want to do it though? To work with a bunch of 'insane' people for over 6 hours a day? Was it really worth his sanity and time?

"Of course it is." He told himself out loud before stepping into his pure black lancer and heading to work. "It's worth it, definitely."

Roxas looked down at his schedule while driving:

Breakfast Shift - Patient 1: Baralie

Lunch Shift- Patient 2: Namine

Lunch

Dinner Shift- Patient 3: Paine

-----

"Hello, I'm Roxas." Roxas stated as he stepped into the first patients room. Of course Roxas wasn't expecting a reply, they said this guy only said one word.

"Scarecrow…" The man whispered harshly towards Roxas.

Roxas eyed the man before walking over to his side.

"Are you hungry? Just respond with your head, don't speak."

The man nodded his head; at least he had a little sanity left.

"Ok I'll be back." Roxas said, he pulled his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. After getting back into the hallway he relocked the door, didn't want any patients escaping.

-----

Roxas walked into a lunch room. You could eat here on break, eat the food you brought here, or get food for the patients you were currently serving.

He looked down at the paper he was given to take care of the patient. (**A/N-** this isn't a bio paper, just one to tell you what you should do with them etc.)

_Patient Name: Baralie _

_Speak to him as little as possible. For some reason if you talk to him to much it freaks him out which could result in serious injury…of you. Don't ask him to speak, ask him to reply using his head, it's better for everyone and you'll get a more effective response. Don't leave him alone to long once you mention food, you'll find out why if you do. Once you feed him, and you make sure he's eaten, you can leave._

_Food: Toast, Mash Potatoes, Jelly (like Jell-O), vegetables, fruits, etc._

"Poor patients." Roxas muttered after he finished the long list of foods. What a boring life style, sitting in a white room all day. His mind quickly flashed back to the girl, Namine, looking up towards the one-way window…. It's as if she knew he was there.

"Can I help you?" A lunch lady asked, looking at Roxas who was just standing there dazed out.

"Y…yes that would be lovely. I need some breakfast, toast preferably."

The lady nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

Taking his spare time, Roxas decided to observe the lunch room. At this time of day, it was rather empty. A few people came in to get breakfast for their patients but other than that it was pretty much empty.

"Here's your toast Sir." The lunch lady said, handing him the styrofoam plate with toast on it. Of course the plate was white.

"No need to call me Sir, Roxas is fine." The lady quickly nodded her head and moved onto another worker. Roxas just sighed, looking down at the plate of toast; his stomach grumbled.

_It's not even close to lunch time yet…_he complained, looking at a clock as he walked by. Soon he was back at the patient's room, which he seemed to be gnawing on one of the cushioned bedposts.

"Stop that." Roxas scolded, pulling the man away from the bed. "I brought you toast, eat." Roxas watched as the man cautiously walked over to the toast, grabbing it as if were some prize possession and than ran back to his bed, cradling the toast like it were the last piece of food on earth.

"Eat it." Roxas ordered. The man looked at him wide-eyed and than back down at the toast.

"It's good for you." Roxas said, trying to sound a little kinder this time.

The man took one last look at the toast before nibbling on its crust. At first he scrunched his face as if it were disgusting and then it spread into a look of satisfaction.

"Scarecrow…" He whispered, before taking a huge bite of the bread.

Roxas watched intently as the grey haired man continued to eat the toast. He wasn't old, no, the man was rather young, probably still in his 20's.

Once the man, known as Baralie, had finished eating his food her curled up into a little ball and started dozing off.

"Now for Namine." Roxas whispered, heading back into the hallway.

_Patient Name: Namine_

_This patient, being unique, requires more care than most other patients. She will require most of your day, especially if you have lunch shift. You must talk to her, and if she says anything completely and utterly insane, go along with it. _

_Food: Does not matter_

"She'll be easy." Roxas whispered before unlocking the door to the white room.

When he walked in the blonde haired girl looked up at him, "Are you another new intern?" She asked. Yeah, much easier.

"As a matter of fact I am." Roxas said, heading over to the cushioned table she sat at, "Mind if I sit down?"

"Only if you want to." she said shrugging.

Roxas pulled out a padded white seat and sat down onto it, "So you like to draw?"

"What else is there for me to do? Besides it's the only thing that brings color to this wretched place." Namine stated simply.

She was definitely smarter than he expected.

"So you had another intern come in today I'm guessing?" Roxas stated casually, leaning back in the chair.

"Yes, his name was…oh gosh I've always been terrible with names." She set down a crayon she had been coloring with and placed her hand under her chin as if in deep thought. "It's because I'm not getting any sun I tell you. Haven't been out of this room in FOUR years. Can you believe it, four whole years?" She crossed her arms as if very angered by the thought. "It's the lack of true light that makes me crazy."

_She knows she's crazy?_ "Unbelievable!" Roxas exclaimed. He had to go alone with the patient, "Now why wouldn't they let you out for four whole years?"

"Who knows." She said shrugging, "I see other patients come and go. Well see glimpses of them when ever the doctors open the doors. Usually you have to have family to leave or a guardian, I have neither."

Roxas looked at the girl, feeling pitiful for her. He would have to ask Cloud if he could take her out one day…nah maybe that wasn't such a good idea. He didn't want to risk losing his job.

Namine averted her attention back down to her paper, continuing the drawing.

"What are you drawing?" Roxas inquired, leaning over to look at the paper.

Namine blushed a bright red, unfortunately for her; everything in the room was white.

Roxas noticed her discomfort but decided to ask what she was embarrassed about, "Can I see it?"

"N…no… i…it's a secret." Namine said, pulling the sketch book close to her.

"Oh come on Namine it can't be that bad." Roxas joked, slightly pulling on the edge of the sketch book.

"But…" Namine said not realizing her grip had loosened on the art pad. Roxas, who had still been slightly pulling on it, pulled it out of hands and looked down at it.

"It's me?" Roxas said, looking down at the art pad. Sure enough, it was him walking out of a doorway, looking behind him. He was wearing the same white coat he was wearing at the moment.

"I…I s…saw you yesterday." She said, her face getting a darker shade of red by the second, "I just…Th…thought I'd d…draw you."

"It's a fantastic drawing." Roxas said, looking down in awe at the drawing. Then it dawned on him, _Oh gosh, she's not…well she is 13. She probably has a silly crush on me; I used to have those when I was 13._

"Roxas." Namine said, waving her hand in front of his face, "Back to planet earth."

Roxas jumped back, kind of startled by the sound of her voice, "Sorry, just spaced out."

Namine quickly grabbed her sketch book back and started coloring the picture again, her face back to its normal pale color.

_She'll be stuck like this…even when she's 83! She'll still get silly little crushes, and draw things like that, and act childish…that's why she's in here? Poor thing._

Roxas looked at Namine with sympathy; he really did feel bad for her. After looking at her for a little while he stood up and started walking around the room, looking at the pictures that hung on the plain white walls.

There was one picture that really interested him. It was a red headed guy wearing a long black cloak and a blonde standing next to him. The blonde was facing the other way but on the red head he could see two tattoo marks under his bright green eyes. Both of the males had spiky hair but their faces were too blurred out to really tell any facial features. It was as if a black fog had settled over the drawing.

"What's this?" He asked, pointing to the drawing.

"That's from a dream I had once." She stated quickly looking up from her drawing, "It looked cool so I decided to draw it."

"Oh." Roxas stated simply before continuing along the wall. Most of the drawings were simple, containing a person or two, an object, or just some random type of scenery.

Roxas continued until he came across a picture, his eyes wide, "Namine…what's this?"

"Oh that's an elf, she was my adoptive mom."

-----

**-blinks-**

**now you know PARTIALLY why Namine is considered insane….**

**I wish I was an elf….-starts humming-**

**Oops…sorry…kind of lost it….**

**Well I'm thinking about making it so that I have to have 5 reviews for every chapter**

**But probably not**

**Well please review**

**I looovveee them (as in reviews) :)**

**Over and out**

**P.S.- Paine wasn't in this chapter but her and Baralie might have later importance….**

**P.S.S.- Roxas doesn't like Namine yet…so don't expect any fluffiness for a little while**


	3. Insanity

**Insanity**

**Ok I have an excuse for not updating…**

**I was on vacation :)**

**Now that I'm back…I shall update much much more often…**

**Unless I get grounded….which I shouldn't be**

**Well I hope you like this chapter**

**Imagination**

"You're mom was an elf?" Roxas asked, trying to stifle the laughter that was urging to burst out of him.

"Yep, but she was my adoptive mother. My real mom was human but my dad was half elf. Which makes me 1/4th elf." She explained. Roxas was still trying his best not to burst out laughing.

"And…how did you meet your…um…adoptive mother?"

"Well my adoptive mother was really my dad's ex wife. When my mom died he remarried to my adoptive mother. Soon he ended up dieing to in some Elvin war against these wretched gnomes though so she adopted me as her real daughter."

By now Roxas was practically choking on the lack of air he had. Trying to hold in laughter and breathing at the same time was pretty hard, especially when laughing can cause you to lose your job.

Namine, not seeming to notice Roxas's problem decided to continue her story, "Well when I reached 13 I couldn't stay at the castle anymore so my adoptive mother took me here and dropped me off. I've never been outside since." Namine concluded her story. Luckily for Roxas he had gained control of himself.

"You lived in a castle?"

"Yep, my adoptive mother was the queen of the elves."

Roxas just nodded his head, trying his hardest to act like he believed. "Right, so have you ever told anybody about…your…erm…adoptive mother?"

"Yeah I told Cloud." She said casually, leaning back in her chair.

"Did he believe you?"

Namine shot Roxas a strange glair, "Of course he believed me, haven't you seen an elf before."

"Nope."

"Oh well I wish I had the trait of pointy ears so I could prove it to you…wait you do believe me right?"

"Why of course I do Namine." Roxas assured her.

"I still don't see why I'm in the asylum though. Sure I have random break-outs and all…."

"Break-outs?"

"Yeah one time I…" Namine suddenly went quite, turning her face towards the ground so that her blonde hair hung over her bright blue eyes, "Um…never mind. I'd rather not talk about it." She said quietly.

_Why the sudden change of mood?_ Roxas asked himself, staring at the girl strangely. Wait…he was staring? Roxas quickly looked away, realizing that he had been looking at her for a little to long.

"Maybe I can take you outside one day." Roxas suggested, "You can meet some of my friends and stuff." Roxas looked towards Namine; her face had seemed to light up like a Christmas tree.

"R…really? You'd do that for me?" She asked, her face showing she was in a state of shock.

"I'd have to confirm it with Cloud so don't get your hopes up, but I could try." He sympathized for the girl. Being locked up in a white room for four whole years. Ok so she thought she was part elf and obviously had some type of anger issue that she didn't like talking about, but she seemed pretty sane to him.

_Saner than that guy that whispers scarecrow all the time…_Roxas thought, he chuckled at the thought of Baralai eating the toast, more like treasuring the toast.

"So do you want something to eat?" Roxas asked, realizing it was almost time for him to go for his lunch break.

"Yeah, I'll have jell-o and a grilled cheese." She stated, moving over to her white cushioned bed.

"Ok I'll be back."

-----

Roxas headed towards the lunch room, his black shoes clacking against the tile flooring.

"You seem to go along with Namine well." A blonde haired figure said, walking up next to Roxas.

"Yes Sir, she's actually quite sane. Except for the elves and…"

"You don't know the half of her." Cloud said, rolling his eyes.

"I was wondering…if maybe I could take her outside one day." Roxas winced at the strange expression Cloud was giving him.

"Only if you watch her like a hawk." Cloud said slowly, as if he was thinking every word over as he said it.

Roxas smiled, "Thanks Sir." He said before running off to get Namine's food.

"This boy is going to screw her up even more." Cloud whispered once Roxas was out of hearing range, "More than she already is."

-----

"I have your food, and some good news." Roxas said, once he had refinished locking the door.

"Why thankyou" She said, grabbing the plates of food from his hand. She walked over, resting one of her hands on the padded bed post. She held onto it as she swirled around and plopped down onto her bed. It looked pretty comfy.

"So what's the good news?" She asked, taking a bite out of her grilled cheese sandwich. A little bit of the cheese oozed and dropped onto the white styrofoam plate.

"I talked to Cloud, he said I can take you out."

Namine dropped her sandwich, making it land on the pile of red cherry jell-o; she didn't seem to notice, "R…really?"

"Yeah we can probably go out tomorrow. Olette can probably buy you some clothing that isn't white that you can wear."

Namine pushed the plate aside and ran over to Roxas, "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" She squealed, wrapping her petite arms around him.

"Well you would do the same for me if I hadn't been in the sun for four years right?" Roxas said, looking down at the girl. He wrapped his arms around her, patting her on the back. (**A/N-** he still doesn't like her…..)

Namine let go of him, a wide white grin spread across her face, suddenly it turned into a frown, "Who's Olette?" She asked, she seemed to be disappointed about something.

_Mind of a 13 year old…silly crush…forgot about that._ "She's just a friend." Roxas stated as if reading Namine's mind, "She's going out with one of my best friends, Hayner. You'll probably meet him too."

The silver door handle slightly jiggled, showing that someone was unlocking the door; it was Cloud, "Not to ruin this happy moment of yours but you need to get ready for dinner shift." Cloud directed towards Roxas, "And you Namine need to hurry up and finish your food."

Namine looked over at the plate she had left on the bed, she wasn't really hungry anymore but she wasn't about to tell Cloud that, "Ok Cloud." She groaned. She plopped down onto the white bed.

"Bye Roxas." Namine said rather glum.

"Bye Namine, see you tomorrow." He said before locking the door. Here comes patient number three.

-----

_Patient Name: Paine_

_Be careful on what you say to this patient, you don't know if a person from another shift has done something to piss her off. She has a short temper and has a few anger problems. You may talk to her but make sure nothing you say might come out harsh. Make sure you watch her actions before you enter the room; if she's acting out of control just insert her food through the slot in the door; for your safety. If she gets out of hand while you're in the room, pinch her on the inside of the bend in her arm._

_Food: Anything soft_

Roxas walked up to the one-way glass window; peering in at the patient. The girl inside looked as if she was swatting at some invisible flying object that was trying to attack her face and the way her mouth was moving, she looked like she was screaming. Of course Roxas couldn't tell because the rooms were sound proof.

Roxas continued to watch as she ran around the room, swatting at the invisible object(s). "What is she doing?" He asked aloud.

"Hitting the invisible blood sucking bats she's always imagining." A voice from behind stated.

Roxas turned around, half expecting it to be Cloud, "Who are you?"

"I'm Baralai's father."

"Oh." Roxas muttered, turning back to look into the window, "How do you know so much about her?"

"She has a name you know."

"Yes I do know, it's Paine."

"Are you going to go in and help her or are you going to just watch her flair around helplessly till she collapses."

"I'm ordered not to go in when she's acting strange or out of control." Roxas said, shooting a glare back at the man, "And why should you care anyways?"

"She dated my son, I shall say nothing more." The silver hair man said before walking off, leaving confused Roxas standing there.

Roxas looked back into the window, Paine was now in a corner crying trying to hit the invisible 'bats' that her mind was conjuring up.

"God don't get me fired." He whispered up towards the ceiling. He stuck the small key into the silver door handle and unlocked it, trying not to get the girl's attention; she didn't notice. He winced the second he got inside and relocked the door; she was screaming, and rather loudly.

He quickly relocked the door and cautiously started creeping towards her.

Paine suddenly stopped swatting at the invisible bats and her screams stopped; almost to sudden. Her head slowly lifted to look up at Roxas, her eyes going wide like bug eyes.

"No!" She screamed, trying to back up away from Roxas, "I don't want to die! No please no!" She started crawling away, trying to get away from her 'killer'.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said calmly trying to get close enough to her to calm her down.

"You liar!" She screamed, standing up and walking backwards. She than ran, to the other side of the room.

_Oh gosh she's going to be hard._ Roxas said, slowly coming up behind her, "Come on Paine, come here, I won't hurt you."

"Murderer!" She screamed, backing up towards the door, "You're going to rape me first aren't you! Why don't you take off your black mask you're wearing! I at least want to see who my killer will be!" Paine squealed. (**A/N-** I can't imagine Paine squealing…)

"I'm not wearing a mask!" Roxas said rather harshly. Paine tried to open the big white door, all she could manage to do was jiggle the door handle.

_Now or never…_Roxas rushed towards her, holding her to the ground.

"No!" She screamed, trying her best to struggle free. Roxas winced as she screamed in his ear, good thing these rooms were sound proof. He quickly held down her arm with one hand, letting go of the other arm. She hit him in the back of his neck.

"Take that you son of a bitch!" She yelled, continuously hitting Roxas.

_This better work…_Roxas pinched the inside of her elbow. He looked over at Paine who was bug-eyed.

"Don't…kill…me." She whispered, before fainting. Roxas just stared down at the silver haired girl strangely, _pinching her makes her faint? Now that is weird…_ He picked up the fainted girl and set her down on her bed; wondering what could've made her that insane.

"Now I have to get you food." He whispered, "You'll probably be starved when you wake up."

-----

Roxas walked out of the room, locking the door behind him once again. His eyes glanced over into the one-way window, Paine was still sleeping. He headed to the cafeteria for the 3rd meal of the day. _Wow I work a lot of hours…_ Roxas said, finally realizing that he had to stay there from breakfast to dinner. Of course there weren't many people who were patient enough to work with insane people; so there weren't to many people to work at the job. Patience was very important.

Roxas gave a deep sigh, this is what he wanted to do though, he wanted to work at the asylum. He rubbed his hand through his spiky blonde hair, not able to get his thoughts off Paine. It's not that he liked her or anything, it's just that…the way she had acted; in a way it scared Roxas.

"Back again Roxas, what kind of food can I get you this time?" The lunch lady from before asked the blonde as he walked up to the counter.

"Anything soft." He replied shortly, not really in the mood to pick something out himself.

"Why of course, be back in a moment." The lunch lady said, scurrying towards the back.

-----

Roxas set down the plate of steamy mash potatoes and peas onto the padded white table in the center of Paine's room. She was still sleeping, a soft snore emitting from her mouth.

"That's it for today." Roxas whispered before leaving the completely white room.

He locked the door and headed down the light blue hallway, at least it had a little bit of color; even if it was rather pale and pretty close to white.

"Tomorrow Namine will be going out for the first time in four years." Roxas told himself out loud as he walked to his car. A small smile lit up his face, he couldn't wait.

-----

**haha…Paine…**

**well there is a reason for her and Baralai being the other patients :)**

**but that won't be till later on in the story**

**Well please review**

**Sorry for the long wait**

**Oh and make sure you check my profile for updates….yeah….**

**And that shall be all!**


	4. Her First Day Out

**Insanity**

**Roxas doesn't like Namine yet**

**He won't like Namine for a while**

**So anything that might 'seem' to suggest he likes her in this chapter**

**Isn't what it seems**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH**

**Her First Day Out**

Roxas looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of loose blue jeans; not exactly baggy but not exactly tight either and a dark green polo. He slid his white coat over the outfit and slid on his black, shiny, unnaturally perfect leather shoes.

A wide smile crept up his face, today was going to be Namine's first day out in years. For some reason the thought of that just made Roxas want to run around screaming at the top of his lungs. The fact that he was doing something for her made him smile.

He fixed his coat, straightening out the wrinkles it contained. For some reason he felt that he needed to look nice for her. He wanted to make the day 'perfect.'

The night before he had called Olette, asking if she and Hayner could meet him up somewhere. She agreed for both of them, and also said that she would buy some clothes that weren't 'white' for her.

Roxas smiled at the memory of the phone conversation last night, the enthusiasm Olette had for the idea was phenomenal; to him at least. Hayner was probably used to it by now, maybe even immune.

He headed out of his house, locking the door behind him. He then briskly walked towards his car and headed to work; he couldn't wait.

-----

Roxas unlocked the door to his first patient's room. He gently laid down a plate of toast on the white table, looking towards the patient that was rocking back and forth on his bed.

"Hello Baralai." Roxas whispered, pushing the plate towards Baralai, "I thought you might be hungry." Roxas quickly backed away from the plate, showing that he had no intention of taking it back.

After taking a few weary glances around, Baralai slowly crept towards the food, never taking his eyes of Roxas, "Scarecrow…" Baralai whispered. In a flash he lunged towards the food and then rushed back to his bed; cradling the toast like he had before.

Roxas needed to stop bringing toast.

"Eat it." Roxas ordered, giving the patient a stern look. He knew if he didn't the chances of the toast never getting eaten and only getting worshipped were pretty high.

Baralai looked down at the toast and then started nibbling at its crust. His silver hair was hanging down in his eyes shielding Roxas from seeing any sort of emotion.

"Anything else you need?" Roxas asked, knowing that was probably the only thing he could do; feed him.

Baralai shook his head acknowledging Roxas's question. Roxas just gave him a small smile before leaving.

-----

Roxas stood in the hallway, not knowing what to do till it was his turn with Namine. Cloud had told him that he would take care of Paine today since he probably wouldn't be back in time to feed her. He needed to remember to thank Cloud for that.

"Toast was Paine's favorite food." A voice from the right side of Roxas said in loud whisper, "You should probably stop giving it to him."

Roxas turned to look at the man he had met yesterday, it was Baralai's dad, "Yeah I figured I should stop giving it to him by the way he keeps acting." Roxas said, turning to face the one-way window that led into Baralai's room.

There the patient sat, starting to finally eat his toast in bigger bites. After finishing the toast he lied down and curled up into a ball, wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Why don't you ever go in and see him?" Roxas asked, turning to face the father. Baralai's dad took a glance over at Roxas before answering.

"It probably wouldn't be the best idea." He muttered, not returning his gaze to Roxas. After a few moments of silence Baralai's dad started talking again, "Don't you have another patient to be going to?"

"I guess I can go early. Won't do me any harm." I said more to me than him, "Nice talking to you."

Once Roxas had turned around and headed was in the next room Baralai's dad gave a small smile, "And to you too."

-----

Namine didn't hear the small clicking noise as the door open and shut; she was to caught up in her artwork. Seeing that she didn't notice him, Roxas slowly crept up behind Namine. He bent down so that his mouth was right next to her ear before speaking, "It's a pretty drawing."

Namine jumped up, frightened ever so slightly by the sudden appearance, "Roxas!" She whined, giving him a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" He said, jumping back from the seat and rubbing his shoulder, "You hit hard!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Namine said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"It's ok; I won't hold it against you…" Roxas gave the girl an evil smirk, "…for to long."

"Roxas!" She whined again, standing up from the chair, "You can't be mad at me."

"To late." Roxas said, crossing his arms childishly. Namine just tried not to grin.

"Pretty please?" She asked, looking up towards Roxas; she had a irresistibly cute puppy dog face on.

"I will not give into your puppy dog face, don't even try that on my missy." Roxas said, trying not to look down at the girl. His curiosity got the better of him and he looked down, "Ah Namine stop that's cheating!" He said, covering his eyes, "Ok, fine you win you win!"

Namine laughed triumphantly, "Ok well I want to go have some fun, let's go!" She ran to the door, knowing Roxas didn't lock it back up and opened the door slightly.

Roxas quickly hurried ahead of her opening the door completely for her, "After you madam."

"Why thankyou kind Sir." She said, giving him a slight curtsey. Once she was out of the room, Roxas walked out and locked the door.

"Follow me." He instructed. She quickly grabbed onto his arm at the sight of all the doctors and wrapped her tiny arms around his; he didn't seem to notice.

Once they were out of the building Roxas tapped on Namine's arm, "I have to take off my coat." Namine blushed bright red before pulling away and looking down at the ground.

"Something wrong Namine?" He joked, "You seem rather red." This only made Namine even a darker shade.

"N…no I'm fine." She stuttered, trying to avoid eye contact with Roxas. All Roxas could do was smile. He quickly shed his lab coat and pulled off his shiny leather shoes and socks. His bare feet rested against the hard, hot, black pavement.

"Come on." Roxas instructed her, grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her to his car, "Let's go have some fun."

-----

"Where are we going?" Namine asked, once again clinging onto Roxas's arms. She had never been in such a large expanse of people before.

"Olette picked you out some clothes, we're going to go let you try them on and if you like them we'll buy them." He looked down at the terrified girl and smiled, "Don't worry, you're safe with me."

Namine nodded, slightly loosening her death grip on Roxas's arm, "What…what is this place called?" She asked, feeling rather stupid.

"You've never been to a mall?" Roxas asked, returning his gaze to the blonde.

"Well I have but…but I don't remember it." She looked down shamefully, burying her tiny face into his tanned arm, "It's just…"

"It's fine, but it's called a mall." He said reassuringly.

-----

"Why do I have to help you shop for someone I don't know?" Hayner complained as Olette dragged him into a store.

"Because you'll be doing Roxas and me a favor now quit your wining and help me look for something someone small and 17 would wear; Roxas should be here any minute now."

"Or any second." Roxas said, walking up to Olette and Hayner, "Namine, this is Olette and this is Hayner." He said, pointing to the two in front of him.

Olette was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a plain orange t-shirt. Hayner on the other hand was wearing a pair of camo shorts and a white polo.

"Hello Namine." Olette said sweetly, "I picked out so many clothes for you!" Olette squealed with delight. Namine looked around hesitantly before releasing Roxas's arm.

"Hi Olette." Namine said quietly.

"Come on let's go!" Olette grabbed Namine's wrist and pulled her away from the guys, leading her to go look at some clothes.

Once they were out of site Hayner started talking, "Cute girl. Where'd you meet her?"

"The asylum."

Hayner nearly choked on the air he was breathing, "What?" He said a little to loudly.

"Keep quite." Roxas scolded, "I met her at the asylum. She acts completely normal except she has the mind of a 13 year old; a 13 year old with a serious crush on me."

"Who doesn't have a crush on you?" Hayner said rolling his eyes, "Seriously the girls in college were head over heel obsessed with you!"

"Olette doesn't."

"Sorry, let me rephrase that. What single girl doesn't have a crush on you?"

"There were taken girls with crushes on me."

"Ok what girl who is loyal to her boyfriend doesn't have a crush on you?"

"Who knows."

-----

"So you just go in there, lock the door, try on an outfit, and then come out and let me see it." Olette instructed pointing to a dressing room, "Take as long as you need, I'll be waiting right outside of there."

Namine just nodded and scurried into the dressing room. Olette leaned against the wall opposite of the room, "So do you like Roxas?"

"Yeah he's nice." Namine replied, though her words were muffled from something being pulled over her head.

"No, I mean LIKE like." Olette grinned from the other side of the dressing room.

"N…no…wh…why would you think that?"

"You seemed to be clinging to him pretty tight."

"I was not!"

"You like him."

"Do not."

"You can't deny it."

"Yes I can."

"So you're denying it?"

"Yes, I mean no!"

"Caught you." Olette giggled, a rather frustrated looking Namine stepped out of the dressing room.

"Aw!" Olette squealed, running up and wrapping Namine in a tight hug, "My little 17 year old friend looks so cute!"

"Olette…can't…breath."

Olette willingly let go of Namine and looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a navy blue polo with a lacey white undershirt along with light kind of tight blue jeans.

"Do these look ok?"

"Roxas will love them; you have nothing to worry about." Olette grinned at the bright red blush taking over Namine's cheeks, "Aw see you do like him you're blushing!" Olette squealed and hugged Namine again, "You're just so cute!" After releasing Namine from her death hug Olette looked back into the dressing room, "Well I don't want to wait for you to try on all those clothes. Get anything that's the same size as what you're wearing and come on, we'll buy it all."

-----

Roxas and Hayner turned around to see Namine and Olette looking for them in front of the store.

"Over here!" Hayner said, waving to the two girls, "Holy crap how much stuff did you two buy!" Hayner asked looking down at all 7 bags of clothes.

"Anything and everything." Olette replied casually. She handed four of the bags to Hayner to hold, "You can hold these, I'll hold the other 3."

"You look cute Namine." Roxas said, looking down at the 17 year old girl. She looked away trying to conceal her blush; Roxas just acted like he didn't notice it.

"So where to next?" Hayner asked, his figure slumping from the heavy bags he was carrying.

"How about we get a bite to eat?" Olette suggested, "I'm starved."

"Now that I think about it I'm pretty hungry too." Roxas added in, "How bout you Namine?" Namine just nodded her head in agreement. She then slowly wrapped her arms around Roxas's arm and pulled herself in closer, "Why are they looking at me like that?" She whispered.

Roxas looked around; sure enough there were guys staring at Namine, and he didn't like it, "Don't worry about it." He whispered, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "It's nothing. Now let's go get something to eat."

-----

"You're kidding right."

"No."

"But that's insane."

"She hasn't been out in a while Olette."

"But you've never had Chinese food?"

"I sure haven't."

"Like never ever?"

"Never ever."

"Wow…" Olette sighed finally giving up the argument. All four of them were sitting in the middle of the food court staring down at a Styrofoam box of Chinese food.

"I still can't believe that you've…"

"Drop it Olette." Hayner said, getting annoyed by Olette pestering Namine, "We have established that Namine has never had Chinese food."

"I'm opening it." Roxas said impatiently opening the box of the food. A strong smell of lo-mein filled their nostrils as the box opened. "Just grab a fork and eat it out of the box. We didn't get any plates."

All of them reached for a fork and everyone but Namine dug into the box of Chinese food.

"So I just…eat it?" Namine asked confused looking down at the box.

"Yep." Roxas answered, stuffing his mouth with the lo-mein in the process.

Namine hesitantly reached in a pulled up a fork full of the brown noodles out of the box. "Here it goes…" She whispered just loud enough for her to hear. She then stuffed the noodles into her mouth, the ends of the hanging over her light pink lips.

"Bravo!" Roxas cheered, clapping his hands softly like she had just saved the universe from mass destruction, "That was fantastic Namine! Do it again!" The table burst into laughter, when was the last time she had laughed?

She couldn't remember.

She reached in for another bite, pulling up a piece of beef as she did so. Roxas started laughing again, "Wow Namine that was spectacular. You're a natural!"

"What can I say?" She asked grinning, "I'm just so talented."

"All the guys must think so to by the way they're staring at you." Hayner said, giving Namine a little nudge with his elbow in her side.

"That or they're just jealous at the mass amount of girls looking over at Roxas." Olette suggested grinning, Namine turned bright red.

"Or maybe a mix of both." Roxas said; grinning at how dark Namine's face was turning, "Or even better; maybe they're all just jealous of the wonderful couple me and Namine make."

"We…we're…n…not a couple." Namine stuttered her face now a deep shade of scarlet.

"But we would make quite a good one wouldn't you say Namine?" Roxas grinned even wider, wrapping his arm around Namine's shoulder, "The world should be jealous of us."

Namine didn't reply but just reached in for another bite of food, the table once again burst into laughter.

-----

**I'm a pathetic excuse for a writer**

**Seriously I feel bad for all of you**

**I never update :(**

**Well anyways…**

**I just realized how much of my chapters just consist of dialogue…**

**I should try and be more descriptive**

**Ok well anyways sorry for having to make you all wait**

**School started so I've been pretty busy with that…….and sports and stuff**

**So yeah I try to update soon**

**Make sure to review!**


	5. Starlit Park

**Insanity**

**The laptop is fixed**

**I'm happy**

**I should be updating more**

**hopefully**

**Sorry for the long wait**

**in since i made you wait so long...**

**I'll add a LITTLE BIT OF FLUFF DUE TO THE FACT I MADE YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG**

**Enjoy :)**

**Starlit Park**

"So we'll be seeing you again right?" Olette asked the blond girl, "I had a blast today."

Namine grinned and nodded her head, "As long as Cloud lets me back out of... there"

"Well we're going to go now, you two have fun!" Olette exclaimed. She grabbed Hayner's hand and yanked him to the direction of the parking lot.

After watching them walk out the door Roxas finally spoke up, "We need to go now, I have something else planned for us." Namine looked up at him in confusion, "Where to next?"

"It's a surprise." Roxas said, giving her a wide smile, "You'll just have to wait and see."

---

The sun started setting and the sky was arranged in a mass of colors. Pinks and oranges streaked the sky dabbed with purples and dark blues. The moon was already high above in the sky, a full moon at that. A single star shone in the sky, signaling that night was to come.

Roxas pulled the car into the parking lot of a small Italian Restraunt, "Stop number two." He said, opening his car door. Namine mimicked his motions and stepped out of the car.

---

"Name please?" A man wearing a white collared shirt and a bow tie asked.

"Roxas." He said to the man and than looking down at Namine, "I reserved a table for two earlier."

"Ah Mr. Roxas, right this way sir." The man showed them to a table in the back next to a big window that looked out over a lake. You could consider it a fancy restraunt and an expensive one at that, but it wasn't to fancy.

"It's beautiful." Namine whispered, looking out the gigantic window. The lake was filled with the colors of the sky.

Roxas smiled a smile of satisfaction, wait till she saw what was next.

"So what do you want to eat?" He asked, looking down at the menu before him.

"Well we just ate so I'm not to hungry..." Namine said, the Chinese had left her stuffed.

"We'll just get an appetizer than." Reassuringly so she knew that he wasn't mad that she wasn't ordering.

As if on cue the man that had seated them earlier came up to them, "Can I take your drink orders?"

"Two Dr. Peppers, both without ice." Roxas answered for both of them. The man scribbled down something onto a piece of paper, "Any appetizers?"

"Calamari will be all." Roxas said, the man nodded his head, scribbled something down, and than scurried of to turn in the order.

"What's Calamari?" Namine asked.

"If I tell you, you won't eat it."

"That already discourages me." She said rolling her eyes. Roxas laughed and soon Namine joined in.

A few minutes later a women came out holding their drinks and their appetizers, "Here you go." She said, setting down the plates and cups, "Enjoy."

Roxas picked up one of the fried rings and popped it into his mouth, "It's really good Namine, I swear it won't kill you."

Namine eyed it suspiciously, "If you say so..." She popped it into her mouth and slowly chewed it, "It taste like chicken..." She said cautiously, "What is it?"

"Squid." Roxas said, popping another one into his mouth. Namine stopped chewing, her eyes growing wide. She quickly finished swallowing it and than made a gagging sound, "Roxas!" she squealed, taking a big drink out of her Dr. Pepper, "How can you eat that?"

"You're the one who said it tasted like chicken."

"Well...I...well...shut up."

"Come on, it's not that bad. Eat it up and we can go to our last stop."

"Saved the best for last did you?"

"Indeed."

---

They both sat in silence as they drove to the next destination. Namine tapped her fingers on her armrest, trying to break the uncomfortable silence between them. Roxas stopped the car suddenly, "We're here."

Namine looked outside to see a huge city park. Trees towered over the gravel pathways that twisted and turned around its natural surroundings.

Roxas walked around the car and opened her door. "Such a gentleman." She said, grabbing the hand he held out for her.

"Only for you." he said, shutting the car door behind him.

They started walking along the gravel path that led through the huge park. The bird's singing could be heard from the treetops. Namine wrapped her arms around Roxas's and shivered, "It's starting to get cold out." She whispered

Roxas wrapped his arm around her and pulled her towards him. If it hadn't been dark out he would've seen the scarlet blush on her cheeks, "Better?" He asked. Namine only nodded her head, afraid she would stutter.

Soon silence engrossed the park and only cricket chirps could be heard along with the patter of two people walking, "Where does this lead us?"

"Why to the center of the park." Roxas answered, as if the question was obvious. Namine just gave out a sigh, he never gave her great details.

After a minute or two of walking they reached the center of the park. It was a flat grassy area with trees scattered through out it. The gravel path led up to a huge fountain that was surrounded by benches to feed the ducks.

"There are no lights?" Namine asked, looking around. Not one area of the park was lit up by lights, but yet it was bright enough to still see outside.

"It's lit up by the stars." He answered, looking down at the expression on her face.

"Starlit Park..." she whispered. She ran over to the side of the fountain and pulled herself up onto the edge of the fountain.

"Namine!" Roxas shrieked, running to the side of the fountain. He pulled himself up to fast, tripping over himself and falling into the fountain. He came up, spitting the polluted water out of his mouth. Namine burst out in an uncontrollable laughter. Soon she stopped when she saw the look on Roxas's face, "Roxas..."

His hand quickly shot out of the water and pulled her in next to him, she popped up, a poutish look on her face, "You're fault." He said, a wide grin on his face. She continued to pout, "Don't give me that pout."

A drop of water fell from the sky, leaving a ripple in the water.

"It's going to rain, we better go." Roxas whispered, giving Namine a boost to help her out of the fountain.

"Rain..." she mumbled, looking up into the sky. Drops started coming down faster and faster and by the time Roxas was out of the fountain it was a hard sprinkle.

He sat on the ledge, watching Namine and her reaction to rain.

She hadn't seen rain in years.

Her smile widened as the rain started to come down harder, it's drops were warm compared to the fountain water.

Roxas jumped off the side of the fountain and walked over to her, not sure exactly what to do.

She slowly twirled around, a huge grin on her face as she looked up towards the stars.

Roxas grabbed her wrist and stopped her suddenly, her smile gone, "We're not leaving are we?"

"No." Roxas answered, "I just wanted to dance."

He pulled her closer and wrapped his hands around her waste, "You ever slow danced before?"

"Not in a long time." She whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly swaying back and forth.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one _

Namine looked up at Roxas. He was looking down towards her, his voice just loud enough for her to hear.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one _

She tried to conceal her blush but it wasn't working very well. The stars were bright and cast a dim glow onto them, Roxas smiled down at her. When he planned this day, this was definitely not part of it.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay 

She leaned her head down onto his chest, this night was absolutely perfect.

Scratch that.

It was beyond perfect.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven 

He ended the song, slowing down their dancing to a stop. She lifted her head up and looked up at him, her bright blue eyes shining in the moonlight. He pushed some of her wet blond hair that seemed plastered down to her face.

He leaned down so the tips of their noses were touching. Water dripped from his drooping spikes down onto her face.

He was tempted. Really tempted.

"We should probably go..." he whispered. Dang it, that's not what he wanted to say.

"Yeah we should." Namine said, backing a way from him a few inches. She looked up to see disappointment on his face. She backed up a few more inches, not exactly sure what was going through his mind at the moment.

"Namine..." Roxas whispered, Namine looked up towards him.

Dang Temptation.

He grabbed her shoulder and puller her towards him, placing a well aimed kiss on her mouth. He pulled her even closer and than wrapped his arms around her waste.

Dang Lust.

Namine relaxed, finally realizing that this wasn't a dream. She wrapped her hands around his neck, letting her hands go up through his hair.

He finally broke the kiss, his lips only a centimeter away from hers, "We really need to go now." He whispered softly to her. She closed her eyes and removed her arms from around his neck. He followed her lead and removed his hands from his waste. He reached down and clasped her hands, backing away from her a little.

"Thank you." She whispered, "For everything."

He intertwined their fingers, still facing in her direction, "We'll have to do this again sometime." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Come on."

He let go of one of her hands and they both started walking back towards the car. She leaned against him, making circles on the back of his hand.

For a moment, she felt 17 again.


	6. Regret or Denial?

**Insanity**

**Glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter**

**Now for all of you to hate this one**

**Sorry, it's going to be REALLY short**

**Regret or Denial?**

That night...

"You did what!?" A voice screamed through the phone. Roxas was going to be deaf before he was twenty.

"I...kissed her..." He said timidly, though he knew Olette had heard him the first time. A few mumbles could be heard over the phone, seeming to be the only response the girl could let out. He knew her reaction would be bad, actually it was better than he had expected it.

An awkward silence came between the two, followed by a long sigh from Olette, "Do you even like her?" She asked, completely serious with the question.

"I...uh...no." He finally finished the sentence, not knowing whether or not his answer was the truth or not. The thing was, he didn't like her. A. she was a patient, and B. she had the mind of a 13 year old.

"You idiot." Olette muttered over the phone, "You absolute idiot! Now what are you going to do? Keep leading her on?" Her voice was slowly rising to a loud pitch, "That doesn't sound like you Roxas, and I know you aren't one to play with girls minds. Especially ones that are considered insane to begin with."

Roxas wasn't sure how to reply, "It's just...gah! I wasn't thinking; everything just seemed so perfect but now I regret it and..."

"Roxas." Olette interrupted him, "Are you sure this is regret? It seems to me you're having a serious case of denial." With that she hung up the phone, leaving a dumb founded Roxas alone.

"Denial...?" He whispered to himself. No, it couldn't be that.

-----

The door handle jiggled to Namine's room. She had stayed up, knowing that he was going to visit her, he always visited her.

The door opened, Cloud standing in its midsts, "How was your day?" He asked, sitting down in a chair in front of the one she currently resided.

"It was fun." She wasn't lying, but she wasn't planning on giving him the details he wanted, "I got to go to a mall."

"That must've been exciting." Cloud said, giving her a small smile, "You know I would've taken you if I could."

"I know." She smiled back at him reassuringly. She never would've wanted Cloud to take her out, and luckily his schedule didn't permit it. It's not that she didn't like Cloud, he was one of the kindest to her at the asylum. It's just that he was to kind, and to protective.

"What did you two do?" He inquired, looking her straight in the eye.

"I told you we went to a mall." She looked away, not wanting to look at him back, "I got to eat Chinese food, it was really good."

"One day, once I've got a cure for you and you can stay out longer, I'll take you anywhere you want to go." He whispered to her softly, "And you can try any kind of food you want."

"I'll be happy with the mall for now." She walked over to her bed and layed down, trying to get away from him. She pulled the covers up to her chin, "I need some sleep, night Cloud."

"Night Namine."

---

Short? Yes

Good? Not really

A filler? Possibly...

R&R please!

P.S.- giving the author Dr. Pepper really helps her..inspiration -hint- -hint-


	7. I Don't Know

**Insanity**

**I tried to make this chapter as long as possible**

**to make up for the last one**

**WOOHOO one review away from 100!**

**I'm so happy**

**Thankies for the Dr. Pepper by the way...**

**I Don't Know**

2nd shift- lunch

Roxas stood outside Namine's door for a moment, wishing that he didn't have to go in. It's not that he didn't want to see her, no he definitely did, he just wasn't sure what he would say to her. It would be...awkward. What if she didn't want to talk to him now? Of course she wanted to talk to him...she liked him. But...did he like her?

"You gonna go in?" Cloud said, making Roxas jump with fright, "You seem...nervous about something." Cloud smiled his 'all knowing grin' at Roxas, making him shiver slightly.

"I was just...thinking." Roxas said, cracking a fake smile. He unlocked the door and walked in, not wanting an further interrogation from Cloud. Namine didn't look up from what she was drawing, already knowing who it was.

"You want something to eat?" He asked, sitting down in front of her. She looked up from her drawing, her expression seemed...confused.

"I'm not hungry." She stated. The room fell into an awkward silence, making both of them feel slightly uncomfortable.

Namine set down the pencil she was drawing with, "What do you think of me?" Namine asked, throwing Roxas off guard.

"Um...what do you mean?"

"Like...what do you think of me?"

Roxas scratched the back of his head, what if he answered wrong. How did she want him to answer? What did he think of her? Maybe he should say he doesn't know...

Or maybe he should just tell her the truth. Did he even know the truth? Maybe I don't know would suffice...

"Um...I don't understand."

"It's not that hard of a question. What do you think of me?"

"I think of you as a patient."

Wrong answer. Namine looked back down at her paper, picking up her pencil and drawing again. Another awkward silence filled the room. Roxas watched as she drew the picture, her hand shaking as she tried to draw. He had hurt her.

"I think of you as unique." He said, leaning on his arm, "And lovely." Thank God for soundproof walls, Cloud would kill him.

Namine set down her pencil once again, this time not looking up at him. He could tell she was blushing, anything slightly colorful showed up in the room.

"What do you think of me?" Roxas said, looking down at the blushing girl.

"I...I..." She buried her face in her hands, trying to control her ever growing blush, "I think you're sweet, and that you actually care about me." She peeked through he fingers that covered her face, only to see Roxas blushing in return.

Wait, Roxas blushing?

She grinned widely, "Aw, Roxas are you blushing?"

"No." He countered, "But you were."

"I was not!" Namine practically shouted, once again, thank goodness for soundproof walls.

"Were too." She stuck out her tongue at him, "Was not."

"Whatever you say." He grinned, giving her a wink, "We all know the truth."

"What, that you were blushing?"

"No I wasn't!" He furrowed his eyebrows, giving her a pout. Namine started giggling, "You look like a little kid." That only made Roxas furrow his eyebrows even more, trying his best not to break out laughing, "I do not!"

"Do too." She leaned across the table, poking the point of his nose, "Aw does little Roxas want some applesauce?"

"Little Namine asked for it." She looked at him quizzically, confused about what he meant. Her face was met by a devious grin, oh God he wouldn't...

He ran to her side of the table, tickling her sides, "Haha little Namine is ticklish I see."

"R...Rox...as...st..op!" She managed to get out between words, "Th...thats...ch..eat..t..ting!" He stopped giving her a wide grin, "I win."

She stuck out her tongue again, "You're so mean."

"I still win."

"You're not fair." She said, giving him a childish pout.

"Neither are you!" He said, turning from her, "I will not look at your pout." He looked over his shoulder to see her irresistibly cute pout still on her face, "Stop it Namine!"

She continued to look at him, finally he gave in, "Ok you win!"

She gave him a smirk, "Haha I win."

"Well now look who wasn't fair!

"That's to bad."

"If I had a seriously cute pout I could win too."

"Aw Roxas." She said, grabbing his cheek like a grandma would to a small child, "You have a very cute little kid pout."

"I do not look like a little kid!" He retorted.

"You keep thinking that." She watched as Roxas walked back over to the chair he was sitting in, "I still should've won." He muttered, leaning on his fist.

"It's a tie...for now, okay?" He nodded his head in agreement, "Only cause I feel bad for you." Roxas said, "Even though you know I won."

"Tickling doesn't count!"

"Does too."

She picked back up her pencil and started drawing again, "Does not."

"You know it does."

"If I knew it did, I wouldn't say it didn't now would I?"

"You might."

"You like my drawing?" She asked, changing the subject. She picked up her drawing and faced it towards him, "It's not my best but..."

Roxas studied the picture in complete amazement. How in the world did she learn to draw so good?

It depicted a blonde female angel looking down towards a well of water. In the reflection were clouds and the faint outline of another person. A man? He couldn't tell, it rather blurry do to the 'water' effect.

"An angel..." He whispered, pulling the picture closer to him, "A very beautiful angel." The angel was wearing a simple white dress...kind of like Namine's, "It looks like you, Namine."

Namine's cheeks turned scarlet, he obviously hadn't realized what he just said. Did he just call her a...

"A beautiful angel." He whispered again. He pushed the drawing across the table back towards her, "You should finish it, it's really good. How long have you been working on it?"

"Since last night, I couldn't sleep." Once again, an awkward silence filled the room, they both realized that they had both been avoiding those two words. Last night, seems simple right?

Wrong.

They sat there for a few minutes, neither one of them looking at the other, "You hungry?" Roxas asked, finally breaking the tension.

"Still not." She whispered softly, looking off towards the one-sided window that served as a mirror in the room. She could see Roxas slouching down in his chair, both of his eyes were closed, "You look cute like that." She giggled, still looking into the mirror. Roxas opened one of his ocean blue eyes, looking into the same mirror, "Are you suggesting I'm cute?"

"Possibly."

Awkward silence once again.

"I think you're cute." Roxas muttered, shutting his eye again.

"Liar."

"How'd you know?"

"Roxas!" Namine whined, slapping the boy from across the table, "Be nice to me!"

"You're the one that called me a liar!"

"That's cause you are."

"I think you're cute, that's not a lie."

Namine's cheeks turned scarlet once again, goodness he sure did know how to make her blush. He leaned up, still not looking at Namine. Both of them continued to look in the mirror, still uncomfortable with the 'last night' mentioning. Why was it so bad? They didn't do anything wrong.

"Olette...had a fun time with you yesterday. She told me to tell you that."

"I had fun with her too. Are all my clothes at her house?"

"No, they're at mine."

"Oh."

"So...um...do you want to go out of here again soon?" He asked, "I could take you to the mall again."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Namine started twiddling her thumbs, not sure whether to bring up the park or not, "I think your shift is done."

"Yeah it is..." He stood up, "Bye Namine." He stood up and walked to the door, getting out his keys to unlock it.

"Wait Roxas..." He turned around to face the blonde girl who looked like she was about to jump out of her seat, "How...how do you feel about me?"

He put the keys in the door, unlocking it with a loud click, "I...I don't know." With that, he left the room, leaving Namine to soak in the silence.

--

Did the drawing have any meaning?

Probably not

Did this chapter have any meaning?

Possibly so

Will Ellie get any Dr. Pepper?

Find out soon

it makes her more likely to update...

R&R


	8. Define Insanity

**Insanity**

**Woohoo for an update!**

**Or at least I think its good...**

**hmm**

**well**

**the plot might slightly start unfolding**

**in this chapter**

**actually...it did in the last chapter**

**but you probably didn't squint hard enough**

**and you'll need to squint again**

**SQUINT DANG IT**

**all done**

**well enjoy!**

**Define Insanity**

Roxas stepped outside the door, making sure to lock it behind him. She just had to bring up _that_ question didn't she? He had answered it truthfully, he really didn't know how he felt about her. Actually, it was more along the lines on how he should feel about her. If Cloud found out about...

"You two seem to be getting along quite nicely." A voice next to Roxas said quietly, making the young adult shoot up with a jolt. He gave a glance to his side, seeing Cloud standing there, looking into the one way window, "I've never seen her get along with someone so well before, someone new at least." He turned away from the window, giving Roxas a grin, "Anything you want to tell me boy?"

Roxas shook his head, "No...I don't think so." Cloud walked up to him, putting his mouth close to Roxas's ear, "You sure you won't regret that answer?" Cloud asked quietly, he backed up, letting Roxas see the 'all knowing smirk on his face'. With that he walked down the hall, stopping to talk with a few doctors on the way.

A shiver ran down Roxas's spine, Cloud seemed so protective over her... but...why?

After waiting a few long minutes for Cloud to exit the hallway, Roxas's stomach let off a loud growl of hunger. Time for lunch.

-----

"You weren't here yesterday." The lunch lady pointed out as she plopped a big spoonful of mash potatoes on his tray, "None of these other ones talk to me." She said, referring to the interns, "You're a nice change."

"Why wouldn't they talk to you?" Roxas asked, moving down the line a little ways while grabbing a slice of bread in the process, "To important to talk to a lunch lady." She shrugged, "Who knows, maybe they're just to busy."

"Highly doubt that, if they can't talk to you than they can pack their own lunches." Roxas smiled at the older woman, "We'll give them the benefit of the doubt and say they're busy."

The lady laughed, "Well you best be hurrying up, you were late to lunch, dinner shift will be starting soon."

"I know, I know." Roxas groaned, paying for his meal, "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning." With that he walked off, she seemed nice.

-----

The woman sat on her bed, tapping her fingers against the padded posts. It made no sound, but for some reason tapping comforted her, it had always comforted her. She drew her hand from the post quickly, resting it under her chin, "I'm not hungry if that's what you're wondering."

"Ok." Roxas said, shifting positions in the chair, "Anything you want me to do?"

"Just...sit there." Silence endorsed the room. Not that awkward and uncomfortable silence that you absolutely dread, but that kind of wanted silence, the peaceful silence. The silence you want when someone is annoying you and you just want them to shut up.

"I'm not insane you know." She whispered, laying down across her bed, "There is a difference between insane and...mental breakdowns." Roxas didn't talk. Talking about this sort of thing wasn't his thing, plus he didn't want her to go on another rampage again.

"I think I have more of mental breakdowns." She seemed to be talking more to herself than him, "When bad things happen to you, they don't leave you. They'll just keep happening to you over and over again in your mind. That can make you insane and...defenseless." The woman turned her head to him, her red eyes glowing in the bright light, "How do you define insanity?"

"Um..." Roxas said, readjusting to a straighter position, "It's...crazy?"

"Define crazy."

"Mentally deranged."

"My mind is out of whack?" She asked, sitting up on her bed, "My mind is out of whack...out...of...whack." She looked at the ground, starting to tap on the bed post again, "I like the idea of mental breakdowns better."

"Sometimes the ideas of what we want and like are different than the ones we have to follow and listen to. There's a thin line in which you have to choose between one and the other."

The woman raised an eyebrow at him, "I have a feeling you don't follow your own beliefs." Roxas looked down at the ground, "I follow my beliefs just fine."

"You don't seem to confidant." She grumbled, plopping back down onto the bed, "I'm choosing to believe I have mental breakdowns. Even if I am insane, I'd like to believe I'm not."

"Than why would you be here? Paine, they don't bring people here for no reason."

She didn't answer, staring up at the white ceiling above her. Her fingers started tapping again, this time against the padded siding of the bed, "I think they do."

"You sure you aren't hungry?"

"Positive."

"No one's ever hungry..."

"True."

Roxas looked up from the ground, "Anything you need?"

"You can leave now if you want. You probably have a life outside of this place."

"Not a very exciting one." He said standing up, "Bye Paine."

She didn't respond as he shut the door, knowing there was no need to say goodbye.

His words replayed in her mind like a tape recorder, endlessly playing over and over again in her head.

_Sometimes the ideas of what we want and like are different than the ones we have to follow and listen to. There's a thin line in which you have to choose between one and the other._

_But why can't we have both?_

-----

A cell phone started ringing loudly throughout the room. The male reached forward, grabbing it off the night stand, "What do you want Roxas?"

"Dang Hayner, what are you doing sleeping this late?"

"Why are you out of work so early?"

"You can't ask questions till you answer mine."

"I technically asked a question first."

"Fine, just wanted to make sure you got the tickets."

"I sure do."

"Perfect, thanks Hayner." With that Roxas hung up. Day out number two plans? Check.

---

YAY FOR A SUCKY CHAPTER WOOHOO!

Erm...anyways

thank you for the reviews and Dr. Pepper!

I finally reached 100!

yay!

Hope you squinted really hard

cause 99.9 of you probably didn't catch it

haha...

eh...

anyways

R&R


	9. Tickets Anyone?

**Insanity**

**CONTEST YIPEE!**

**Ellie is having a contest type thing!**

**In the following chapter 2 tickets will be mentioned**

**If you can guess what the tickets are for**

**then you can choose 1 event to occur with Roxas && Namine**

**haha so REVIEW and guess**

**R&R!**

**Tickets Anyone?**

Roxas stuffed the two tickets into his pocket, a smirk across his face. He had no intentions on showing Namine the tickets, but he still had to get approval from Cloud, and he'd want to see him. He pushed open the door to the asylum, letting it clang behind him with a loud bang.

Cloud looked over his direction, raising a questionable eyebrow at Roxas, "Why the grin?"

"Got a question for ya." He said, walking over to the older man, "Can I take Namine somewhere tomorrow?" He pulled the tickets out of his pocket and showed them to Cloud. Cloud reached forward, examining the tickets, "She'd REALLY like that..."

"That's exactly what I thought. So can I take her?" Cloud smiled, handing Roxas back the tickets, "She'd need something slightly fancy to wear though..."

"Taken care of." Roxas said, smiling proudly, "All I need is your approval."

"Approved. I'll have someone take care of your shifts."

"Thank you." Roxas mouthed before walking off to Baralai's room, tomorrow was going to be great.

-----

Roxas brought in a plastic bowl of blue jello, setting it down on the table in front of Baralai, "Eat." He ordered, gesturing towards the bowl.

Baralai didn't move, staring down at the blue blob, "Scarecrow..." He whispered, "Scarecrow..."

"Eat the food." Roxas ordered again, pushing the bowl towards the man. Baralai flinched, backing away from the table, shaking his head back and forth.

Roxas gave another nudge at the food, causing Baralai to back up even more, "You're not getting toast if that's what you're hoping for."

The silver haired man's mouth dropped open, as if trying to find the words to say something; he couldn't. He reached forwards and slowly spooned the blue jello into his mouth, a forlorn look on his face.

"You'll live don't worry. You like jello right?" Baralai nodded his head slowly, "Well that's good."

The man finished off the jello, carefully placing the spoon in side the bowl, "See ya." Roxas said, a little to happy for his own good. He picked up the bowl and spoon and left the room.

Baralai sat there, tapping a finger against the table, "J...j...scarecrow..."

-----

Namine wasn't sure what to make of the wide grin across Roxas's face. He was casually leaning against to the wall next to her bed, "What'd you do?" She asked, looking up at him thoughtfully. He didn't respond, "Are you going to talk?"

"We're going out tomorrow." Namine squealed, jumping up and hugging him, "Don't choke me!" He complained, giving her a small hug back.

"Where are we going?" She asked, sitting back on her bed, "Are Olette and Hayner coming?"

"It's a surprise and no; it'll just be us."

She tried to hide the excitement, just them two again... "Roxas!" She whined, "Why can't you tell me!?"

"Cause a surprise is a surprise."

"Ugh you're impossible." She said, stepping off her bed, "I drew a picture!" She changed the subject, walking towards her table. Roxas followed behind her, "How do you draw so fast?"

"Practice." She muttered, turning around and holding up the picture, "Isn't it pretty?"

He examined the picture, "It's Starlit Park." He whispered, grabbing the picture and taking a closer look at it, "In the rain..."

"It was pretty." She whispered, "I had the need to draw it."

"I knew you'd like it, and you'll like the place we're going tomorrow too."

"Why can't you tell me!?" She whined again, pulling the picture back and setting it on the table, "Please tell me!"

"No chance." Roxas smirked, "I don't care if you put on the cutest puppy dog face in the world, no chance."

"That's not fair!"

"You hungry?"

"No, and it's still not fair."

"You get to dress up."

"Fancy?"

"Not to fancy."

"You're not helping!"

"I'm not trying to."

"Ugh!" She sat down on a chair, "I hate surprises."

"Awh, I thought you liked Starlit Park."

"That's not what I meant!"

"I know. You're easy to get mad."

"I'm not mad." Namine grumbled, burying her head in her arms, "You're just not fair."

Roxas stifled his laughter, knowing it wasn't appropriate at the moment. Namine looked up at him, "Hint?"

"Nope." This time he couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. She buried her face back in her arms, a pink tint coming over her cheeks, "Why aren't Olette and Hayner coming?"

"I...wanted it to just be us..." Roxas announced.

"J...just...u...us?" Namine stuttered, shifting uncomfortably.

"Aw, does Namine have a stutter problem?" She looked up, only to see Roxas's cheeks just as red as hers.

"Shut up Tomato."

"H...hey! You're red too!"

"Aw, does Roxas have a stutter problem?"

"Keep quiet Cherry."

They both started laughing, "When we go out...can... I want to try a cherry." Namine articulated, "I haven't had one before."

"Well I'll have to arrange that." Roxas said grinning, "But for now I have to go." He walked over, rustling Namine's hair, "Have fun thinking of where we're going."

"Roxas!" She squealed, fixing her hair.

"Bye Namine." Roxas shut the door, letting out a burst of laughter. People in the hall stared at him strangely, "Um...sorry." He grumbled, heading to the lunch room for some food.

He couldn't wait until tomorrow, wait till she found out where they were going.

--

**Eek!  
I don't think anyone will be able to get it**

**haha**

**have fun trying!**

**Oh and HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!!**

**please review!**

**You people are reading it but you have to review!**

**Reviewmotivation**

**I have a feeling no one actually reads my stupid rants at the bottom and top**

**I hope you all do...**

**Ok I'll stop now**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GUESS!**


	10. Embarrassement

**Insanity**

**And the winner is...**

**IntheDarkwithRiku!**

**Or at least I think it is -sweat drop-**

**Well here ya go**

**Oh and I haven't said this in a while but...**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any FF characters**

**Embarrassment**

"Where are we going?" Namine asked, her face pressed against the window of Roxas's car, "Can't you tell me?"

"Well we have to go to my place to get you changed first...and then...it's still a surprise." Namine groaned loudly, causing Roxas to laugh.

"You're no fair." She whined, "I don't see what the problem in telling me is!"

"If I told you it would ruin the fun of a surprise." Roxas reasoned, "Oh we're here."

Namine looked out the front window of the car to see a small house, "Come on, hurry up, get out. We don't have much time." Roxas ushered, stepping out of the car and walking towards the house. Namine quickly followed his lead, "Scheduled or something?"

"Not exactly." He said, sticking a key into the door knob, "Just want to get there...never mind just come on." He pushed open the door, revealing a small living room/kitchen/dining room, "It's not the nicest place in the world but I don't need a place extremely big."

"I like it." Namine smiled, "Now what am I wearing?"

"Oh, right! Um...Olette has your clothes layed out...um...here!" Roxas walked over to a small love seat and picked up a pile of clothes, "You can change in my room." He said, pointing to a door at the end of the hallway.

Namine nodded her head, grabbing the clothes from him and walking down to his room.

Roxas waited until he heard the door shut before pulling off his shirt. He quickly pulled on a white undershirt and then a button up, red striped, long-sleeved, dress shirt. He slid on a pair of khaki pants, brushing out the wrinkles in them.

As if on cue Namine stepped out of Roxas's bedroom and walked down the hallway. She was wearing a short jean skirt and a tan sweater.

"You changed out here?" Namine asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Well you were kind of in my room. Now come on, let's get on the road."

-----

"I'll need your tickets Sir." A deep voiced man held out his hand.

Roxas dug into his pockets, pulling out two tickets, "Here ya go." He placed the two tickets into the man's hand and then walked past him, dragging Namine behind him into the doorway into the building.

"Oh my gosh, Roxas!" Namine gasped, letting go of Roxas's arm and running a little bit ahead of him, "An art show?"

"Yep, I thought you'd like it. It's some big world wide travel thing...when I heard it had come I just..."

He stopped talking when he realized that Namine wasn't even listening to him and that she was to busy examining the artwork.

"Look at this!" She said, standing on her tip-toes and pointing at a picture of a forest, "Isn't that pretty?"

"Yes it is." Roxas smiled, following a little ways behind her, "You like nature?"

She nodded her head, scurrying forward to look at more artwork.

The place wasn't to crowded, Roxas was happy about that. Of course then again, the place was huge, so it could just be that they were all spread out.

"Hey Roxas..." Namine said, turning around to face Roxas, "What does Olette do for a living?"

"What?"

"Like you're working at the asylum...what does Olette do?"

"She's trying to be a fashion designer."

"I should've guessed. What about Hayner?"

"Professional skateboarder and he helps his dad with a family business."

"Oh, that's cool." She said, returning her attention back to a photograph of a little kid eating ice cream.

After walking through the building for about an hour or so looking at photos and art they walked to the food court to get a quick bite to eat.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Namine left Roxas at the table they had been sitting at to and went to the bathroom.

Once she was out of site he let out a long held up sigh. Wait...why had he been holding in a sigh?

He rested his head on his fist, poking at some chicken he had gotten with a fork in his free hand, "This looks worse then school food..." He grumbled, taking a small bite out of it.

It tasted worse too. A lot worse.

A vibration suddenly went off in Roxas's pocket, causing the male to jump up, earning him quite a few stares. He pulled the phone out of his pocket, looking at the caller ID.

Olette?

"Hello." He answered the phone, "Olette?"

"Roxas!" The girl screamed on the other end of the line, "Roxas where are you?"

"The art show..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well do you and your little girlfriend wanna hang out at my place tonight cause I made this dinner and..."

"It's actually edible?"

"Roxas!"

"I was just kidding, I know you can cook. Sure we'll be there."

"Ok and um...what do you want to drink?"

"Dr. Pepper."

"You're obsessed."

"I know, now I have to go. Bye Olette."

"Ok! See you tonight! Bye Roxas!"

"Who was that?" Namine asked, sitting down at the table across from Roxas.

"Olette, we're going over to her place tonight I guess."

"Oh that's cool. Why haven't you eaten anything?"

"It's really nasty." Roxas complained, prodding at his chicken again.

"Yeah it does look pretty nasty." Namine agreed, "You just wanna keep walking around?"

Roxas nodded his head, standing up from his chair. Namine stood up from her chair and walked away to where they had left off in the artwork.

"Um...Namine..." Roxas said nervously, "You're...um..."

"Yes?" She asked turning around to face Roxas.

"You're skirt..." His face turning pink. She looked down at her skirt, not seeing anything.

"What's wrong with it?"

"The...back..."

She reached to the back of her skirt only to find it in her underwear. Her face darkened considerably.

"How embarrassing." She grumbled. Roxas stifled his laughter the best he could, which wasn't very much.

"Don't laugh at me!" She whined, "It's not funny!"

"It's really funny actually..."

"Ugh, no it's not!"

With that Roxas burst into laughter, soon Namine joining in with him.

"So you wanna leave for Olette's now?" Namine asked once they had both settled down, "I don't think I want to stay here anymore."

"Then to Olette's we go."

-----

**Eek!**

**This chapter was extremely jumpy**

**but I couldn't get it to sound right so**

**I tried**

**Well I'm glad to know everyone is enjoying the story**

**because while all of you love me now I want to remind**

**you that I'm still planning on making the ending**

**terribly depressing XD**

**(I told you that in the first chapter though...)**

**hehe**

**R&R**

**AND HOW COME I DONT GET DR. PEPPER ANYMORE -sobs-**


	11. Stars

**Insanity**

**boooooo I should hold another contest**

**because I get more reviews**

**REVIEWS MOTIVATION!!!**

**this chapter was SUPPOSED to be longer**

**but people obviously don't think they need to review**

**so reviewing will get you a longer chappie**

**which you will want...hehehehe**

**well R&R**

**Stars**

The sky slowly darkened, the sun now reaching the horizon. The soft humming of the car was enough to drive someone crazy, and that's exactly what it was doing.

"Stop the car." Namine finally grumbled, "I need out."

"We've only been driving a half an hour and we're out in the middle of nowhere. I"m not stopping."

"I'm going to be sick!" Namine whined, jiggling the door handle, "I feel like I'm going to puke!"

"Can't you hold it till Olette's?!?!?!" Roxas begged, "I don't want puke in my car."

"Then why can't you just stop?!"

"Fine! The car is stopped!" Namine jumped out of the car, the winding roads finally starting to get to her. Roxas hadn't realized how far away the art show was from her apartment. They probably should've left earlier.

He tapped his foot impatiently, but Namine never got back in, "Namine?" He called out of the window, "Namine?" No reply. He stepped out of the car.

She was standing by a huge tree in a clearing not even fifty feet off, "Namine!" Roxas yelled, running over towards her, "What do you think you're doing?"

"The stars..." She whispered, "I just...I feel like...if I don't look at them now. I won't get a chance to look at them again."

"Oh come on, you'll have plenty of chances to look at the stars." He grabbed her arm, trying to yank her from the tree but her hand gripped it tightly. She wasn't budging, "Namine!"

She didn't move. She wasn't going to move. Shoot, they were going to be late.

"I'll be in the car in a minute..." She whispered.

"It's getting dark though!" He countered, "We'll be late for Olette's and..." He watched as she sat down onto the ground, obviously ignoring anything he was saying. He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness, sitting down on the grass next to her.

Deciding that sitting up wasn't comfortable, he leaned back, resting against the grass below him. He yanked down Namine next to him, causing her to squeal. He laughed, she made the funniest noises sometimes, "If you're going to look at the stars, you gotta look at them right." He lectured her, "The right what way is to lay down and look at them."

Namine blushed at the proximity between them that he obvious didn't notice, "Have you ever looked at the stars like this before?" She asked, turning her gaze back up to the stars.

"No." He responded simply. He watched her smile at his answer, knowing that she wouldn't be happy if he had said yes, "It's getting dark out." He pointed out, continuing to watch her.

"What's that?!?" Namine asked in excitement, grabbing onto Roxas's wrist, "A moving star?"

"It's a satellite."

"What's that?"

"It's nothing special, its a man made thing."

"Oh..." She let go of his wrist, slightly embarrassed by her childish comment. Of course then again, she didn't KNOW about satellites, its not like its information you come by naturally.

A few minutes later Namine finally spoke again, "Roxas..." Namine whispered, shifting her body slightly so she could lay her head on his chest, "Do you believe in fate?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'd like to think that I have some control over how my life is going to turn out, that everything that happens to me just didn't happen cause it had too."

"I believe in fate." Her fingers trailed up and down his arms, "I'd like to believe in fate."

"Why?"

"I...I...don't know..."

"Last time I believed in fate I..." He cut himself short, looking over at the girl beside him.

"You what?" Namine asked, leaning up slightly to look down on him, "You what?"

"Nothing, just look back at the stars."

"I want to know."

"We should probably leave." He started standing up, causing Namine to grab his hand and yank him back down.

"Tell me." She begged, her eyes pleading for an answer, "Please..."

"Namine I..." He looked down at the ground, uncomfortable with the situation, "Let's go..."

"Roxas please..."

"The last time I believed in fate..." He stood up, pulling her up with him, "I kissed you."

She let go of his hand, looking away from him, "You didn't have to kiss me if you didn't want too."

"No, Namine I didn't mean it like that! I..."

"Come on Roxas, let's go." She walked away from him, heading towards the car.

He followed behind her, stepping into the car, "Hope you liked the stars, Olette shouldn't mind our lateness."

There was no response, he didn't expect one.

--

**Ok so that chapter didn't make much sense**

**but it was kind of sort of a request that I fit in**

**cause I won't be able to add it in later**

**Well I hoped you like the short chappie!**

**Review please!!!**

**You'll like the next one **


	12. Dance

**Insanity**

**YAY I REACHED 200 REVIEWS!**

**This is the only story that actually REACHED 100**

**So I'm very very very very happy**

**and when Ellie is happy**

**SHE REWARDS THE REVIEWERS**

**actually I've been planning this for a while**

**it just so happens that you got lucky**

**Ok so I'm not trying to rant**

**but thank you everyone for reviewing!**

**This should be a longer chappie...**

**Dance**

Not a word had been muttered on the way to Olette's. Silence was always better then arguing and trying to explain things, because sometimes trying to explain things just made things worse. Now would be one of those cases.

The never ending drive finally came to a halt as the car slowly pulled up in the driveway.

"Namine I..."

"Just shut up, Roxas." She stepped out of the car and walked up to the two story building. He followed swiftly behind her, muttering a few words under his breath in the process.

"That's not the door." He said, passing by the front entry, "You come up these stairs."

"What's down there?"

"A dance studio." The stairs clanked as their feet tapped abruptly on them, leading them up to the second story.

They didn't even have a chance to ring the doorbell before Olette had answered the door, "Why where you two late?!" She yelled, grabbing a hold of Namine's wrist and dragging her in, "It's a good thing I'm a patient person cause a normal person would just, like, explode on you if you didn't come on time after putting together such a nice meal and waiting oh so patiently for you to..."

"Take a breath Olette." A calm Hayner said, "You're rambling."

"I am so NOT rambling."

"I'm hungry." Roxas said, walking over to the dining room/living room/kitchen, "What's for dinner?"

"Food."

"Way to be a smart ass, Hayner."

"You want something to drink, Namine?" Olette asked sweetly, pulling a chair out for the girl to sit in, "We practically have everything."

"Nice of you to offer your other guest a drink." Roxas complained, standing up from his chair, "I'll get it for her, you can sit down."

"Well, you know where everything is, she doesn't."

"Sure...I think someone's just getting lazy..."

"Hey now! I made a really nice dinner and YOU..."

"Can we please just eat!" Hayner begged, sitting next to Olette's chair, "It's not like we haven't waited long enough!"

Namine shifted in her chair uncomfortably, "Can I have a Dr. Pepper?"

"And what would the lovely hostess and host like?"

"Um...Dr. Pepper for me and...Mountain Dew the host."

"Bunch of crazy Dr. Pepper fanatics..."

"Heard that!" Roxas set down the four cans in front of their respectable 'drinkers', "Now can you tell me what's for dinner."

"Chicken and rice."

"You sure did slave over that now didn't ya?"

"Shut up, be grateful, and eat." Olette said, spooning out the food, "So what took you guys so long?"

"Distractions."

"Hopefully not each other I presume."

The air around the group suddenly became tense; the conversation was dropped.

"We didn't keep you guys waiting to long I hope." Roxas apologized, "We just had to make a stop in between."

"Oh it's fine really." Olette assured him, giving him a small smile, "We only waited an extra few minutes. So how was the art show, Namine? Roxas told me you're an amazing artist."

"I wouldn't consider myself amazing." She said, blushing a light shade of pink, "Oh, and the art show was absolutely stunning."

"You are too amazing!" Roxas countered, "Your artwork is better then the people at the art show!"

"Maybe you can paint, draw...whatever you do, for me and Olette..."

"Olette and I..." Olette mumbled.

"...And we can hang it up on our wall or something!" Hayner grinned, "If you get a chance that is."

"Oh, I'd love too!" Namine smiled, "I'm not that great though; no matter what Roxas tells you."

"Sorry Namine, but I think we'll have to go with Roxas on that." Olette giggled.

"Ugh!" Namine pouted, crossing her arms, "But I'm not!"

"Wow, you guys are still eating? I'm done!" Roxas said, leaning back in his chair and drumming on his stomach, "Less talk, more eating. I wanna play cards! You ever play any card games, Namine?"

"Not that I remember..."

"Ok! Everyone's full, time to play cards!" Roxas practically shouted, standing up from the chair. He grabbed Namine's wrist and yanked her out of the chair.

Olette, rolling her eyes, followed behind the two, Hayner not far behind, "You have any ideas?" Olette asked.

Roxas sat down in one of the four chairs placed at a coffee table and looked up, a smirk clearly on his face, "How 'bout poker?"

-----

"I don't wanna play again!" Hayner whined, burying his face in his hands.

"Just because you can't beat me doesn't mean you have to be a big party pooper." Namine said, sticking her tongue out at him, "I'm just a natural at this kind of thing."

"Beginner's luck."

"You're just jealous, Hayner." Olette scolded, "No need to be rude just because you suck at poker."

"I'm not jealous! She just has beginner's luck! Why don't we play something else?"

"I don't like any of the other four player games." Roxas complained, "All the rest of them suck!"

"Why don't we play two separate games then and after a little while we can just switch and play with someone else?"

"Namine, you are officially brilliant!" Olette praised, "Hayner go get another deck of cards."

"Yes, Master."

"Without being snotty."

"Too late, where's the other deck of cards?"

"In the dresser drawer over there." Olette pointed to a small dresser, "Middle drawer."

"So what game are we gonna play now?" Namine asked to no one in particular, since she didn't know who she was going to be playing with now.

"You and I shall go in my room and play speed. The boys can stay out here." Olette turned grinning at Roxas, "You don't mind if I play cards with her do you?"

"Course not. Why not play out here though?"

"Cause we're having girl time!" Olette exclaimed, "Toodles!"

Roxas and Hayner watched Olette drag a confused Namine into a room, guessing it was Olette's.

Weird.

-----

"Ok so you get it?" Olette asked after explaining the game to Namine, "We'll go through a practice round, just so you can get the hang of it and stuff."

"Oh...ok. So why did we come in here? Girl time?"

"You know, just us girls hanging together." Olette joked, giving Namine a light punch in the arm.

"No really, why did we come in here?"

"Ok, fine. I just wanted to know how things between you and Roxas are going."

"There aren't 'things' between me and Roxas."

"Oh don't give me that bull! Don't act like you don't like him."

"I don't like him."

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"You are such a liar!" Olette whined, "Something happened and I wanna know what it was! Something happen on the drive?"

"Ok, I think I got the game. Can we play for real now?"

"Ok fine, you set it up. But really, answer the question."

"Will you drop the subject if I tell you?"

"Fine! Fine! Just tell me!"

"Well...he was...we were talking about fate..."

"An awkward subject for anyone..."

"...and he said something along the lines that he like 'only kissed me cause he believe in fate but he doesn't like what fate makes you do, and he didn't really want to kiss me.'. I don't know I'm confused about the whole thing."

"So he offended you?"

"Kind of."

"Did he say he was sorry?"

"He tried."

"Well..."

"You said you'd drop it. Oh and by the way, I just won."

"Shoot! One more time!" Olette dealt the cards, "You're pretty good at this game."

"Thank you very much, maybe card games are just my thing."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Um...I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Why is there a dance studio underneath your house?"

"Oh, Roxas didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Oh, well I'm a dancer; taken dance all my life. I sometimes teach classes down there and stuff."

"Oh, that's cool."

"You know Roxas is a really good dancer."

"I've never done any kind of dancing before."

"You should have Roxas teach you!"

"I'm not going to ask him to do that. I win again."

"Dang, you are REALLY REALLY good at this."

"Want me to lose on purpose for you?"

Olette started laughing, "That sounds like something Roxas would...that's it!"

"What's it?"

"Well Roxas is really good at cards, but if he's playing against a girl he always lets them beat him..."

"Continue..."

"Well...make a bet with him. Tell him that if he wins, he gets to pick something for you guys to do, and if you win you get to pick something for you guys to do."

"I don't get it."

"He'll let you win of course, so you can tell him he has to teach you to dance!"

"I'm not doing that!"

"No, trust me, you are. Roxie, we've got a game for you!"

-----

With a twist of a key, the squeaky door of the first floor opened, "I can't dance, I'm telling you." Roxas said, stepping into the building. It was a typical dance room, wooden flooring, mirrors lining the far wall with space for a door next to it, a few bars for ballet on the side, and a whole rack to hold shoes (if need be).

"Well you have to be better then me so get over it. Besides, you owe me." Namine said, stepping in behind him.

"Ok, fine. What kind of dance do you wanna learn?"

"I don't even know what kind of dances there are."

"Well let's see..." Roxas began, resting his hand under his chin, "There is...well the ones that I can do are...um...Waltz, rather boring but easy to learn, Tango, a little faster paced, Hip Hop, but I highly doubt you can break dance or anything of that sort..."

"Let's try something easy first."

"Waltz it is." He walked over to a CD player that had a whole rack of CD's next to it. He scanned over it, trying to find the right music, "Waltzing music...if you want to call it that, is in beats of three." He explained, "Most music is in beats of two or four, even numbers, you could walk to it. As in you could take a step with each beat. This on the other hand isn't able to be walked to. It's more of a 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3. Get it?" He placed a CD in the player, a slow music began playing.

"Yeah, I get it. So how do you dance to it?"

"Well..." Roxas stood up from the player, walking over to Namine, "You put your hand here." He placed her hand on his shoulder, "...and...um...I put my hand here." He slowly wrapped his arm around her waist, "And then we hold are other arms like this..."

"How can you move to it though?" Namine wiggled uncomfortably in his grasp, she didn't know he'd have to hold her that close. Maybe he just wanted to...

"You take it in three steps, forward, side, back and then you repeat. Shall we try it? I'll count with the beat to make it...easier."

She nodded her head up and down, slowly counting with him.

"1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3...hey look you've already got it!"

"Wait, so this is all you do?"

"Well, I think so. I know you're supposed to throw a few twists and turns in there somewhere, but Hayner wouldn't Olette exactly teach me."

"Got it."

Roxas smiled, holding onto one of Namine's hands and bowing.

"Now the tango?" She asked, making a slight curtsy back at him.

"Only if you want too..."

"I want too."

"Ok fine, let me change the music." He walked back to the player, looking through the CD's again.

(A/N- I do not know how exactly to 'explain' how to tango, so use your imagination and come up with something)

"That sounds a bit more complicated." Namine muttered after Roxas finished explaining it.

"Well it is. I'll go through it with you slowly though don't worry. You remember the first part right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Ok, I'll show it to you first, then you can try it. The song track is long so we'll have a while to work on it."

-----

"You've got it!" Roxas applauded Namine, "Think you can try it all together?"

"I'm pretty sure I can."

"Ok, restart the track, and...ready?"

"Yes."

"Ok, start."

Roxas wasn't sure on whether she was blushing at the proximity between them, or the heat of the room was getting to her. He semi-hoped it was the first reason, though he'd never admit it.

It was halfway through the song that he finally realized something, "Namine, did you plan this?"

"Plan what?"

"On me losing the card game, you knew I'd lose."

"Actually, Olette planned...Ouch!" Namine squealed, falling backwards and hitting the wall. Roxas rushed over to her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I might have to work on the turn/spin/twist thing...whatever it's called, a little bit more." She giggled, rubbing the back of her head, "I think I've got a bump."

"Here let me see..." He ran the fingers along the back of her head, causing a shiver to run down her spine, "Yeah, you've got a bump. Cloud will be wondering how you got that." She giggled again, smiling up at him.

Damn, she sure was cute.

He ran his fingers through he hair down to her back, slowly coming closer to her, "Namine..."

"Roxas I don't..."

"No let me finish." He put a finger over her lips, "Namine I..." There were so many things he wanted to say at the moment. To him, all this was way to confusing, especially right now. Sometimes, the simplest things are the best.

"Namine I'm...sorry."

She smiled again draping his arm around his neck, "Roxas..." she whispered, "I'd already forgiven you." She leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth, "I should be the sorry one..."

"Whoa, you don't actually think you'll get away with teasing me like that do you?" She didn't get what he meant until he fully pressed his lips on hers. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waste, picking her off the ground and pushing her against the wall.

For him being the only guy she kissed, she was one hell of a kisser.

He deepened the kiss, slowly moving away from the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waste and tightened her grip on him, not wanting to fall.

After a while, he broke apart, giving her small kisses from her ear down to her chin.

She ran her fingers through his hair, feeling slightly more comfortable in his grasp.

He grinned when she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, "Roxas, I'm starting to get sleepy."

"I guess I better get you back then." He slowly put her on the ground, not wanting to have to let her go.

They stayed where they were for a moment, just holding each other. She gave him another quick kiss before breaking away.

"I'll go out to the car. You go get your shoes." She nodded her head in agreement and watched him slowly leave the building.

Maybe this could work...

-----

Roxas waited in the car, tapping impatiently on the dashboard. It had been five minutes and she still hadn't come out of the building. He stepped out of the car, "Namine?" He called, walking over to the front of the building.

He flipped on the light switch, "Namine?" He called again. His eyes opened wide at the sight of the back door opened.

He ran out back, his eyes adjusting to his dark surroundings. The road behind the building was empty, except for of one thing.

It was one of Namine's shoes.

He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed the asylum.

"Hello?"

"Cloud this is Roxas."

"Roxas! Where are you?!?!"

"No time to explain, Namine's gone."

"Oh shit, you get over here, I'll call the police. Shit, shit shit..."

"I'm so sorry, I'll be there in a minute."

"No, it was bound to happen. Looks like they finally got her."

--

**Slighty romantic?**

**I tried. I'm a failure though ;-;**

**haha well review!**

**This took me a long time to write (and its quite a bit longer)!**

**So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**hehe**

**and have fun guessing who got her! (though it might be obvious (probably not))**

**(looks like my plot FINALLY started)**

**this'll be the last romantic (if you could call it that) scene!**

**Unless the ending counts as romantic...which it probably won't**

**haha**

**REVIEW (and Dr. Pepper is appreciated)!**

**OH OH OH**

**on another note**

**thank you everyone who missed me and forced me to sneak on the computer to make another chappie (hehe)**

**now I can leave all of you dangling here on a cliff hanger!**

**Have fun!!!**

**I'll update as soon as I can (considering I'm still grounded)!**


	13. Truth

**Insanity**

**Wow my fic is almost done**

**only a few chappies left**

**THERE IS SOMETHING  
VERY IMPORTANT AT THE  
BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPPIE  
SO MAKE SURE TO LOOK!**

**R&R **

**Truth**

He sprinted into the asylum, ignoring the glares he got from some of the people in there as he raced past them. Cloud was waiting for him, talking to a police officer near Namine's room.

"There you are!" He shouted, going over to where Roxas was, "I need you to go get Baralai and Paine." He ordered, "We're not sure of anything yet, but I have to go with the police to start the search immediately. I thought I told you to keep a close eye on her."

"I tried Sir and..."

"No time for excuses, go get them now. Call me if you have any problems."

"Got it." He pulled out a set of keys from his pocket, quickly finding his way to Baralai's room.

"Get up!" Roxas ordered, "We've got to go now!" The man in front of him stared at him, dumbstruck.

"J...j...ello?"

"I said get up!" He yanked him off the chair he had been sitting on, "You better learn to say a lot more then scarecrow and jello and you better do some explaining soon or I will rip every single hair from your head." The man in his tight grip shook, his eyes wide from fear, "Now come on, we have to go get someone else."

**+-**

After a few minutes of trying to drag Baralai out of his room and after a few uneasy stares from people in the hallway (plus all the commotion of the police), Roxas finally managed to get Baralai to Paine's room.

He quickly unlocked the door, trying his best not scare the man anymore then he already had.

"Paine!" Roxas called out.

She looked up from her bed, her feet swinging over the edge, "Baralai!" She squealed, running over and giving him an enormous hug, "Oh my God, Baralai!" The man eased in her arms, his arms wrapping around her.

"Glad you guys have a happy reunion and all, but one of you has to explain things to me, and Baralai doesn't seem up to it."

"Huh?"

"He can't...um...talk?"

"Baralai!" she exclaimed, stepping a foot away to look at him, "He didn't..."

The man shook his head up and down quickly, chomping his teeth up and down.

"In...the food?" She asked. The man nodded his head again.

Now Roxas was confused, "Ok...?"

"It's a long story, you might want to sit down."

"We'll sit down in my car, come on now, we need to go."

**+-**

_He was 18 years old, just hardly an adult, trying to find his place in the world. He didn't consider himself an orphan, but he didn't have either one of his parents. He had his sister though, a younger sister, about 12 ½ years old at the time. Their uncle was coming to visit them, along with his son. His cousin was about his age, maybe slightly older. He never could remember when his cousin's birthday was._

_His sister had been cleaning up the house all day. Trying to scrape the paint splatters off the carpet from some previous artwork. The uncle, their uncle, was coming to 'examine' their living space, saying that it was unfit for a girl her age to live in such a place with her older brother who wouldn't be around long enough to watch over her 'properly'. _

_He called her a child prodigy, far beyond certain talents that kids her age have to practice years for. She could tell the notes of a tune just by hearing him, paint a picture from just a glance, and she could even, supposively, see 'into the future'._

_The brother new she was good at art, and sure she could play practically any instrument without practice, but where the hell did the last one come from? He knew that his uncle's 'reasoning' was a load of bull shit, he could care less about the girl's living environment. I mean after all, they'd been living in that place for over four years, what changed anything now._

_The door bell rang and both of them scurried to the door, the girl peaking her head out, "Hello." She greeted, her childish smile plastered on her face, "Hey Baralai!"_

"_Nami!" He grinned, picking the girl off the ground and spinning her around, "How's my fave lil' cousin?"_

_She squealed for him to put her down, and finally he obliged. She quickly waved for her uncle and Baralai to come in, telling them how she was glad they visited._

_The brother grunted in disgust, sometimes she was to nice._

"_Namine if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak with your brother and cousin alone." Her uncle stated, nudging her off to leave. She nodded her head, scurrying off down the hallway to another room._

_The brother gestured for his company to sit down at their small table, and so they did. Once situated, the uncle started talking again, "I expect you to willingly put her into my care, we all know that it is what's best for her."_

"_Bull shit, she's fine where she's at."_

"_This is not the proper environment for a person her age to grow up in!" The older man countered, "She'll need more attention, I have better money to suit her needs. Especially with her illness..."_

"_Her illness is slowly fading, there is nothing wrong with where she's at right now and I'm not letting her live anywhere NEAR you."_

"_With proper treatment and with proper care she could become something, unlike you."_

_Baralai squirmed uncomfortably in his chair, "Cloud's going to work at the asylum down the road." He added in, "That's something."_

"_That's exactly where Namine will be if she stays here! Her needs exceed what you'll be able to handle. You can't afford the expenses her illness..."_

"_I said, no. You could give a rat's ass about her 'well being' so stop acting like you care. I'm telling you one last time that she is not going anywhere with you and if I have to stick her in a damn asylum to get her away from you I will!"_

"_You'll have to do a lot more then that to stop me." The man said, standing up from the table, "Come on Baralai, we're leaving."_

_Baralai shot his cousin a sympathetic look, before following his father out of the house. Little did either one of them know, that those would be their last words exchanged between each other for a long time._

+**-**

"Wait a second..." Roxas said, "A. how do you know all this and B. does that mean Namine's brother is..."

"Cloud. Yeah." Baralai nodded his head up and down in agreement, "And I know all this cause Baralai told me."

"So how did you two end up..."

"He puts stuff in Baralai's food and...I'm not sure what he put in me. I just remember a needle in the neck and passing out."

"How would he get stuff in...wait so you mean that..."

"Yeah. The lunch lady."

"I thought she was kind of nice..."

"Yeah well you thought wrong. That's...um...actually I don't know how she got involved in this. All I know is that she sticks stuff in the food."

"So what is Namine's illness?"

"Same reason she's in the place to begin with, her mind wasn't developing as she grew older. She actually was getting better though, but Cloud wasn't about to let her out before she was 18. Not till she could have the option on who she lived with. I think her mental age about now is...16?"

"So it wasn't 13?"

"Nah, that was to keep her in longer. Trust me, Cloud keeps me updated."

_So much for an innocent 13 year old crush..._"So...um...one last question. Why does he want Namine anyways?"

Both Baralai and Paine looked uncomfortable with the question. Baralai motioned for Paine to be quiet, tapping Roxas on the arm, "Ex...ex...ex...periments."

**+-**

**MWAHHAHAHAHA NONE OF YOU GUESSED MY EVIL PLAN OF DOOM -proud-**

**anywayysss**

**yeah I just decided to make Cloud Namine's brother. So my plot changed slightly**

**not enough to change the depressing ending though. Darn.**

**Anyways that is why this little rant section is so important**

**THE ENDING**

**ok so all of you know that is not gonna be HAPPY HAPPY EVER AFTER**

**kind of thing but I was requested an alternative ending.**

**As in you guys get to be like "OMG WHY DID ELLIE END IT LIKE THIS"**

**and get mad at me for the original ending**

**and THEN you guys can read the second ending and be like "OMG ELLIE I LOVE YOU!"**

**cause everyone likes happy endings**

**THEREFORE I wanted to know if you peoples (since your opinion is important to me)**

**would want an alternative ending or not. I mean it would kind of ruin the whole point of the depressing ending but if more then like...five people want it then I guess I'll make it.**

**Oh so the story is ALMOST over. **

**I hope I surprised you with THE LUNCH LADY OF DOOM -evil music plays-**

**hehe anyways well make sure to review and DR. PEPPER MAKES ME HAPPY!!!!**


	14. Breaking Point

**Insanity**

**I'm glad none of you were able to**

**guess my lunch lady of doom and**

**Baralai's dad (wait...all of you**

**know that now right? Kk good...)**

**well anyways make sure to read**

**my bottom rant cause that is where**

**i put all the important...stuff...so...**

**yeah make sure to...um.. check it out! **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Hopefully this'll answer some questions..**

**and it'll probably be a pretty short**

**chapter. I'll try to make it as long as**

**possible...but...nvm. Just R&R...**

**Breaking Point**

Her cries were muffled through the tight piece of cloth that went through her mouth. She wiggled uncomfortable, only causing the ropes around her arms to rub her skin even more.

She knew where she was, her uncle hadn't bothered blind folding her so she wouldn't know where she was going. He obviously didn't plan on her making it out of this alive.

He had already payed the lunch lady her fair share, and she was long gone. She kind of wished that the lady had stayed so she wouldn't have to stay alone with this monster. This...man, her uncle.

Whatever happened, she would not cry.

She hadn't realized her eyes were squinted until she had to open them to see the man standing before her, the one that had just chuckled at her pain. Was there something about her pain he was enjoying?

Obviously so.

"Namine...you knew you couldn't hide forever right?" He grinned, pinching her cheeks as if she were a little child, "Looks like your Roxie let you down."

She couldn't fight back, she couldn't talk back, she was just there, motionless. She couldn't yell or scream or kick or run. She was stuck, she was helpless.

"Looks like your brother let you down."

She did not cry, she would not cry. She was strong, she could do this, she could make it...

"Looks like your cousin let you down."

For some reason the last one bothered her more then the two previous, he could've done something...

Actually no he couldn't, he couldn't talk, she had almost forgot.

"You disappointed in them, Namine?" He asked.

She shook her head no. Even if she could blame all of it on them, she knew they all did there best. Heck, Roxas didn't even know, she couldn't blame him.

"You aren't? I find you very interesting, Namine."

She started to try and wiggle again, this time the ropes cut into her ankles to the point where they were bleeding.

The man in front of her laughed, if you could call it that. It sounded like something you'd here from a old robot way past its due date. One that expired years ago.

"Well, Namine, maybe you'll be a little more disappointed in them once I'm through with you."

She would not cry, she would not cry.

---

She had reached her breaking point.

She couldn't help it. She had to cry. Her skin was bruised, ripped, and scratched. She figured a few of her fingers and toes were broken, and he had held a light in her eyes so long she didn't think she'd ever be able to see again.

She hated him so much, that evil grin on his smug little face as he wrote down things on a clipboard.

She swallowed a mouth full of blood, she wasn't where exactly it was coming from.

He cut the rope around her hands and feet, causing her to fall to the hard concrete ground.

"Well, Namine. I shall be off now. Any last words?"

"The..." She began, only to find herself coughing up more blood, "...only one I'm..." She stopped again as a pain shot through her side as she slowly rolled onto her back, "...disappointed in is..."

He looked down at her, waiting intensely for an answer.

"...you." and with that, she fainted.

--

**Short, I know**

**I'm sorry**

**It wasn't a filler**

**WELL her Uncle has**

**ran away and left Namine**

**dying at the crime scene. **

**What shall happen to our**

**little blonde?**

**OK ANYWAYS THE IMPORTANT STUFF!!!**

**Ok so...the ending will be depressing**

**as all of you know**

**but a few of you wanted an alternative ending**

**which would mean after the depressing ending would**

**be ANOTHER ending**

**but that would ruin the story**

**SOOOOO**

**I have come up with a solution to make both sides of the reviews happy**

**after I FINISH this story**

**there will a one shot that will be 'connected'**

**to this story. It will kind of be the alternative ending**

**only it won't be a chapter of this story**

**it will be its own little story**

**get what I mean?**

**If you don't I'll just explain it to you when you review **

**well REVIEW!**

**AND I APPRECIATE DR. PEPPER!!!!**

**sorry it was so short ;-;**


	15. Goodbye

**Insanity**

**the next chapter is the LAST chapter**

**I'm going to be sad when this fic is over ;-;**

**then I'll probably make another .roxas x namine. Fic**

**just because I'm in love with the couple **

**well R&R!!!**

**oh and you can just read the bold/italicized words all at once. They make a sentence **

**Goodbye**

S.W.A.T., an ambulance, police, Cloud, Roxas, Paine, and Baralai waited outside of an abandoned cargo loading building at an old port.

The S.W.A.T. Team had their guns pointed at all the entrances, ready to fire if anything happened.

Thank goodness Baralai still had the ability to write, well kind of. Paine and Roxas did their best to decipher his chicken scratch, and hopefully it had led them to the right place.

Everyone stopped breathing at the sound of a door opening and then closing with a squeak.

"Put your hands behind your head!"

"Anything you say will be used against you in the court of law..."

"Hurry up and get out the stretcher!"

_**It all happened in a flash...**_

"Namine..." Roxas whispered in the unconscious girl's ear as the ambulance raced to the emergency room, "...I'm sorry."

Cloud, who was sitting at the end up the vehicle, looked up from his hands. He didn't say anything, he didn't even give Roxas the privilege of a glare, he just looked at him. He then turned his eyes to look at the girl before him.

"Cloud..."

"It's fine." the man mumbled, burying his face again, "She'll be alright. I should've been more careful with her and..."

"Sir, you're going to have to move, we'll be getting out in a minute." A lady ordered, motioning for Cloud to scoot over.

_**...he didn't even have time to react...**_

"Sir, we're going to have to question you about a former employee of yours." A police officer said, motioning for Cloud to follow him, "We'll need you for a while."

Cloud stood up from his chair next to Namine's bed, his head hanging down has he walked out into the hallway, "Roxas." he called, causing the boy to look up, "You better visit her while she's awake, it'll be the last time you'll see her for a long time."

Roxas nodded his head and passed Cloud to go into the room.

He looked at the frail girl before him, her breathing short and sharp.

"Roxas..." He heard her whisper through the oxygen mask, "...I'll be okay, right?"

He sat down in the chair, "Yeah, you'll be fine. Don't worry, Namine."

He could see her small smile and it only made him feel that much worse.

_**...he knew that she didn't deserve to go through this...**_

"Hold my hand." she whispered, opening up her hand for his. He clasped her small hand in his own, wrapping his fingers softly around them.

"Cloud said..." She began, turning her head to look a different direction, "...that I won't be seeing you for a while." He could feel her hand starting to shake. She couldn't cry, her eyes were dried up, but he didn't have to see her cry to know how she was feeling.

"It's true." Roxas stated, his head drooping low, "Not for a long time."

If one thing was for sure, it's that his eyes weren't dried up.

_**...neither did he...**_

She moved her hand up to touch his face, her hand still clasped in his. She brushed his cheek, "You won't forget me, will you?"

"Of course I won't."

"I'll...remember you. I'll try."

He knew what she meant, Cloud had already told him.

After surgery her mind would regress, dropping her down to the state she had started in.

She'd go back to the maturity of a six year old.

"Don't cry..." He looked up at her, her hand still lingering on his face. He wiped his eyes, forcing a small smile for her.

_**...but no one had given them a choice...**_

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to go now." A nurse ordered, her handing resting gently on Roxas's shoulder.

He stood up from the chair, leaning over and giving Namine a quick kiss on the forehead, "Goodbye..." He let go of her hand, and it dropped down onto the bed. He could see her starting to shake again and he knew she wouldn't be able to say anything back to him.

He left the room, not looking back at the girl behind him.

She was gone from him.

_**...and she couldn't even say goodbye.**_

**--**

**good?**

**Bad?**

**Sad chappie next **

**well I think its sad anyways**

**REVIEW PLEASE  
oh and I'm sticking with the oneshot idea**

**cause I like it **


	16. Ending

**Insanity**

**ACK ITS THE LAST CHAPTER**

**I'm not sure this chapter turned out**

**how I wanted it to**

**It's not supposed to be a tear jerker**

**just...sad. I guess**

**eh oh well**

**IMPORTANT NOTES AT BOTTOM!**

**ON TO THE STORY!!!**

**BTW, A femur is a thigh bone!**

**EDIT: I told **Penguin11593 ** I would put a penguin in the chapter so...YAY!**

**Ending**

"_You gonna miss her?" Olette asked Roxas, her head resting in her hands._

_It had only been five days since he last saw her, he still had a lifetime of days he wouldn't get to see her left._

"_Yeah..." he responded softly, "I think I will."_

"_It's not your fault, Roxas."_

_He didn't seem to take her comfort._

"_You'll get to see her one day..."_

"_Cloud already said that he doesn't want me seeing her again. He's already got me assigned to new patients."_

_Olette smiled, rubbing Roxas on the back, "You'll get to see her again, don't worry. She'll get better eventually right?"_

_Roxas shrugged, "No one knows, it was a miracle she had started getting better the first time."_

"_Why did she have to get that surgery anyways?"_

"_Internal bleeding, damage to the head, to fix her femur, and who knows what else."_

"_Do you know what..._he_ did to her?"_

"_No idea, I'd prefer not to know." He stood up, giving Olette a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine Olette; stop worrying about me."_

_She gave him a slight nod as he walked off, knowing full well that he had just lied through his teeth._

--

...and lie he did.

He looked at Naminé through the window as she painted at her white table. One thing she hadn't lost was her artistic skill, she was still as good at is as ever.

He could see the walls of her room, covered with paintings, new and old. There seemed to be a lot more elf paintings on the walls now, at least as far as he could see.

He hadn't walked in that room for over a year.

He pressed his face against the window, wishing for a second that she could actually see him.

That she would remember him.

He didn't blame Cloud for not letting him see her, after all, Cloud had been so close to getting her out and Roxas had ruined it.

He'd never be able to forgive himself, he probably never would.

He saw her turn to Cloud and start whining about something. He was trying to leave, he probably had plans for the night, but Naminé wasn't letting him budge.

Cloud walked out of the room, taking a deep breath, "Roxas..."

"Hm?" He asked, looking away from the window.

"Can you...ugh...just go talk to her, I have to go."

Yep, Cloud definitely had a date with Aerith tonight.

Roxas watched as Cloud rushed away, his eyes wide in shock.

He wasn't sure he could deal with a six year old Naminé.

He shakily opened the door, peaking inside the room. Naminé was back at work at her drawing as far as he could tell.

He cleared his throat and she looked up, her azure eyes peering into his own.

"Uncle Roxiieee?" She asked.

It felt strange for and 18 year old adult to call him Uncle.

"Uncle Roxiiiieee!" She squealed, running up and giving him a hug, "Uncle Roxxiiiee I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Naminé..."

"Oh, look Uncle Roxie, I finished a drawing!" She ran over to her table, waving her hand rapidly for him to come over.

He slowly walked over, his eyes grew two times bigger at the picture, he recognized it immediately.

It was the one with the angel looking into the well.

"Is it pretty?"

"Very pretty. I thought it was finished before."

"Nope! I didn't finish him." She pointed to a face in the background.

It was him.

"Good job, Naminé." He congratulated, "Who's that in the background."

She shrugged pushing the picture towards him, "He's pretty too."

"Guys don't like being called pretty."

She shrugged again, ignoring the comment, "Know what it means, Uncle Roxie?"

"Care to tell?"

"Welllll..." She pulled the picture back towards her, scrunching up her face in concentration, "The pretty angel fell from heaven, and she doesn't remember who she is, or who anyone else is. The pretty angel is trying to remember him..." she pointed to the boy in the background, " 'cause they were best friends and she wants to remember him!"

"That's very nice, Naminé."

"Can you hang it up for me, Uncle Roxie?"

"Yeah, where's it go?"

She jumped out of her chair, running up to the side wall, "I have them ALL in order! Bubby said that's a good way to see if I get better at coloring or not." She slapped her hand against a blank spot on the wall, "Right here!"

Damn, this was hard for him. She had it right next to Starlit Park.

"That's a pretty picture right there." Roxas commented, hanging up the one in his hand, "Is that a park?"

She quickly nodded her head, "Mhm! That's...um..." She scratched the back of her head, "Awh, man! I don't know what I named it...OH, Uncle Roxie! Come look at this one!"

She ran to the other side of the room and he obediently followed.

Right now he wished he hadn't been allowed to see her. Then he could at least _act_ like she remembered him.

--

"Unclleee Roxxxiiieee, I'm sleepy. Can you tuck me in?" The girl whined, bouncing up and down on her bed.

"Ok..."

"YAY! Come find me, Uncle Roxie!" She pulled her bed covers over her head, giggling madly, "Come find me!"

"Hm...now where could Naminé be?" He asked aloud, "I think that I'm going to take a nap." He walked over to the bed and carefully plopped down on it, "My goodness! This is a lumpy bed!"

"Uncle Roxie, it's me, silly!" Naminé said, popping out from under the covers. She was smiling wide and her eyes seemed to shine with delight. She curled up into a ball under the covers, "Bed time story?"

"I don't know any bed time stories."

"Oh well. Maybe next time. Turn off the light Uncle Roxie." He walked over and flipped off the switch. A nightlight next to the bed was the only light in the room.

He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed near her bed, "Night Uncle Roxie." She whispered.

"Nighty night, don't let the bed bugs bite."

She giggled softly, squirming under the covers, "Will you come visit me Uncle Roxie?"

"I'll try my best."

"Uncle Roxie can you get my penguin?"

He reached out and grabbed her stuffed animal penguin at the end of the bed and handed it to her. She buried her face into the cushy fabric and cooed affectionately. He kind of wished he was the penguin.

"Can you sing me a bed time song Uncle Roxie?"

"Um...uh...I don't know..."

"Sing something pretty." She closed her eyes, "I like pretty things."

_Father in heaven, forgive me for sinning._

_I know I need a new beginning._

_Father in heaven, forgive me for sinning._

_I know I need a new beginning,_

_My world is spinning._

_From sunrise to sunset, I will not forget_

_All that you've done for me_

_From sunset to sunrise, I will keep my eyes_

_On all your..._

She was already fast asleep.

He lent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead before leaving the room.

He breathed in heavily, leaning against the wall outside her room.

He had fallen in love with her, and all she could remember about him was Uncle Roxie.

--

**THE END**

**ACK**

**I DONT WANT IT TO BE OVER ;-;**

**It wasn't as long as I was hoping it would be ;-;-;-;-;-;**

**Well I hope that was good**

**the oneshot will be up SUPER soon!**

**Since I decided to do the oneshot...cause...a lot of people were in favor of it**

**good ending?**

**Bad ending?**

**Tell me what you think of the fic **

**OH IMPORTANT**

**I'm going to make a new .roxas x naminé. Fic**

**so I want a VOTE**

**meaning you need to REVIEW**

**here are the options**

**High School, obviously a high school fic based on Roxas and Naminé **

**Action/Adventure/Fantasy- it'd have a coinciding fic that would be .sora x kairi. but I'm not really good at writing action so I'm not sure it would turn out good**

**Travel/Vacation- Roxas and Naminé traveling around to all the worlds in KH KHII KH:COM**

**...or if you have any ideas/requests tell me about them and I'll see what I can do**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU I THINK I LOVE ALL OF YOU AND THANKS FOR HELPING ME REACH 300 REVIEWS!!!!**


End file.
